


Fabien and Lisette

by LadyMarchal



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Some Violent content, some sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMarchal/pseuds/LadyMarchal
Summary: After watching Season Two of Versailles, I decided to sit down an write my first fanfic, however this seems to have now turned into a novel.I decided it was time that poor Fabien actually had some luck with the women in his life and so..A hooded figure enters his life to change it forever....





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place no long after episode 6 and 7 of season 2..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fabien's cold existance was about to be turned upside down by a new arrival..

Fabien sat in the chair next to the fire, contemplating his next move, his love Claudine had been murdered just two days prior, just as she had found the missing ingredient to the poison that had been doing its rounds at the palace. Her house seemed empty and cold without her but he felt close to her there. Suddenly the door flew open and in walked at hooded figure, preceded by two large brown dogs, Fabien pulled his sword and was met with a ping as metal hit metal, he looked into the hood of the figure and saw the face of a ghost, in front of him stood Claudine, “No it can't be you,” he gasped, “you died in my arms”. The hooded figure lowered her sword and removed her hood, putting Fabien out of his misery, she had dark chestnut hair and dark eyes, not blond hair and blue eyes like Claudine, although she looked so much like her. “Fabien Marchal, I presume”, the un-hooded figure spoke, “My name is Lisette, I'm Claudine's cousin, she wrote to me asking me to come as she had need of my assistance”, with which she showed Fabien the letter Claudine had sent her, “ I assume that I am too late to help her, but will continue her work, Claudine's father taught me as well as Claudine”.

Fabien's cold demeanour forced itself back to the surface, “I have no need of your help, the last woman who tried to help me, died in my arms, now leave” Lisette stared at him and stood firm, retorting back “I will stay until I avenge my cousin's death, then I will leave you to wallow in you own grief” Claudine had been right, Lisette thought to herself, Fabien Marchal was a man of deep foreboding and mystery, his chiseled jaw and dark eyed glare made him all the more tempting, Claudine knew there was a heart in there somewhere which left him vulnerable and had told Lisette as such, which made him all the more tempting. Suddenly Fabien has his sword at Lisette's throat, causing the two dogs to growl, Lisette didn't flinch, she knew Bear and Wolf would protect her and besides, it was time to show Fabien Marchal she was no meek woman, her father had seen to that and trained her alongside her brother in the arts of swordsmanship, Lissette pulled her sword up to meet Fabien's and stepped back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things were being to change and a new arrival ...

Three months later...

Fabien sat in the dim light of his offices at the palace, his position as Head of the Police guard reinstated by the Queen less than a week after Claudine's death and Lisette's arrival, they'd come a long way in those months, he mused to himself looking up at the shadow by the fireplace and traced the faint scar across his cheek. Lisette had almost bested him that night and proved herself to be a worthy opponent in a fight. He and Lisette had managed to track down and dispatch of Claudine's murderer Father Etienne Guidbourg and put a stop to the Affaires de Poisons, the supplies of which had led to the deaths of many at the palace, including the Queens personal confessor Pascal and his beloved Claudine. His grief was beginning to wane and he and Lisette were no longer fighting like Cat and Dog, though they still had their moments. Suddenly the shadow by the fire spoke, " so Monsieur Marchal, when are you taking me home" Lisette asked grumpily, tired and a little put out that Fabien had not let her leave on her own anymore, even though she had Bear and Wolf with her, all because someone had pulled a knife on her the day before, whilst she was walking from their home to the palace, she'd swiftly sorted the fellow out and Dimitri had not been far behind her he'd dragged the fellow to the dungeon, that was the last Lisette had seen of him but Fabien was adamant that he would not let the same fate happen to her that had befallen Claudine, even if she could look after herself, he didn't want to let Claudine down by losing her cousin as well.

Fabien quipped back, with a wry smile on his lips, "If Madame Marchal is ready to leave, then we shall leave", with which he rose, picked up his books and began walking towards the door with Bear and Wolf at his heels, " traitorous dogs", Lisette thought to herself and when did Fabien think he could get away with addressing her as Madame Marchal, anyone would have thought it was him she was married to and not the deceased Henry Marchal, Fabien's cousin. Bear and Wolf would have been enough of a deterrent on their own, their huge forms following Fabien through the dark alleyways from the palace dungeons to the stables where the massive form of Minos was waiting. The two dogs were huge brown Dogue du Bordeaux's, a wedding present from her father in law, the note being "something to keep you safe and companions to keep you from loneliness", it had been a true note, those little bundles of fur had helped her thought more moments than she could count. Lisette walked after Fabien towards the entrance and towards home, she was beginning to tire and was in no mood for any arguments. Once outside Fabien climbed onto back of his black stallion Minos and pulled Lisette up in front of him, clasping her to him.

Lisette's mare, Star was back at home, unable to be riden after being made pregnant by Minos, something else which had left Lisette brooding, she blamed Fabien but he'd laughed it off saying animals will be animals. She sat in front of Fabien and sighed quietly, what was wrong with her, she felt Fabien's strong arm around her waist and his chest against her back, his groin digging into her backside and wished her trechurous heart to be still, her husband had not even been dead half a year though there had been no love between them and Claudine even less so, yet she knew she was falling for him and he didn't have good track record with the woman in his life. Lauren, his maid had been murdered whilst helping him uncovered an earlier plot against the king, Beatrice du Clermont had been had tried to kill him and was responsible for Lauren's death, once Claudine had managed to bring him back from the brink of death, he had swiftly beheaded Beatrice as a traitor to the king and then her poor cousin Claudine, murdered whilst helping him uncover the poison Red Death and its ingredients, in some ways she could understand him being so protective but she could fend for herself. Suddenly Fabien stiffened, they were nearing home and the dogs were growling, candle light flickered from the window, Fabien pulled Minos to a halt and jumped down, "Stay here" he whispered to Lisette forcefully, pulling his sword, he walked towards the door but before he could open it, Bear and Wolf were bounding towards it, wagging their tails, they had obviously sensed whoever was in the house was friend not foe and decided to beat Fabien to them, their huge bodies pushing open the closed door.

Sure enough, a young woman came to the doorway, trying to push the big dogs down and shouting, "Lisette, come rescue me before these great beasts lick me to death". Lisette gestured to Fabien to help her down, Minos was too big a horse for her to try and jump down from, she was liable to break her neck. " Minette ", she exclaimed running towards the house, grabbing the young women in a warm embrace. Fabien tied Minos to his post, next to Star, patting the stallion on his nose and giving the mare a pat as well, then he walked in the door, surprised to find a fire roaring and a pot of something cooking over it, at least it saved him from one of his chores that night. Fabien closed the door behind him, looking over to where Lisette was standing with the newcomer, he had been hard on her lately, but he'd already lost one woman he loved, he was determined she would not be the second. Had he really just thought that?, Fabien questioned himself, was he falling for Claudine's cousin, Henry's widow?. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, the women looked up in alarm, the hour was late and Fabien had no idea who it could be, the dogs barked and then there was a shout from outside. It was Dimitri, the lieutenant of his police guard, Fabien opened the door, " Monsieur Fabien, Bontemps has requested your presence at the palace, there has been an incident", Fabien looked over Lisette, her tired form huddled near the fire with her friend, he didn't have the heart to drag her all the way back to the palace. He walked over to her and gently pulled her to one side, apologizing for interrupting them both, "I'm needed at the palace, can I trust you to stay here?", Lisette looked at him with a glare, she was tired and in no mood to be treated like a child, but when she looked at his face, her heart softened, something was drawing them together and it wasn't just her feeling it. "I will" she replied, adding "stay safe", and then without any thought, kissed him on his cheek. Fabien looked at her with his wry smile and kissed her on the nose, "don't wait up for me and don't open the door". With that he was out the door, slamming it behind him, Lisette heard him shout to Bear and Wolf to guard and then she heard Minos galloping off in the distance.

It was almost dawn when Fabien returned home, glad to find Bear still stood alert on the doorstep, Dimitri hiding in the shadows, whilst Fabien trusted Lisette not to leave and the dogs to do their duty, they would have been no match for a man with a gun. Fabien jumped down and tied Minos next to Star, then patted Bear on the head and thanked him, he signaled to Dimitri that he was OK to leave and walked through the door, Wolf was curled up in front of the fire, but growled and lifted her head at the noise, before relaxing at the sight of Bear and Fabien walking in. Fabien closed the door quietly behind him. The fire was still smoldering with a few hot embers, so he put on a few more logs and coaxed it back to life, in the other room he could hear the gentle snores of a woman, he presumed the newcomer Minette. He turned to the table to pour himself a drink and something moved in the corner of his eye, Lisette was curled up under a blanket on his bed, he smiled wryly, what was the little minx up to. Checking the door was secured, he walked over to his bed, blowing out the candles as he went. He climbed into his bed, and pulled Lisette to him, whispering in her ear as she stirred, " what are you up to, little minx?" he asked, gently nuzzling her neck, Lisette stirred and looked up at him, replying sleepily " nothing, I wanted to know you were home safe", Fabien looked at her and gently took her face in his hands, then kissed her softly. Lisette kissed him back with a passion that shocked her, so this is what it felt like to be kissed by a real man. Suddenly Lisette stifled a yawn, Fabien hadn't the heart to take it any further as much as he sensed Lisette felt the same way, she was exhausted, "sleep little minx, we will talk in the morning", kissing her on her nose, he pulled the blanket over them both and pulled her to him, Lisette already asleep in his arms, he drifted off into sweet oblivion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to heat up..

Lisette awoke the next morning wondering where she was, her body pinned to the bed by an unfamiliar weight, it took her a minute to realize that she was in Fabien's bed and the weight was his arm, draped across her waist. She twisted her body slowly to face his sleeping form and stroked his face, her fingers lightly tracing the scar she had given him the first night they'd met, wincing as his hand grabbed her wrist, " Fabien", she yelped quietly, sensing he hadn't fully awoken and didn't realize it was her, he woke with a start, releasing her and apologized, caressing her wrist in his hands."Sorry Lisette" Fabien said softly, clasping her face to him gently and kissing her lips, Lisette moved her body to him and kissed him back hard and meaningfully, the low moan in her throat giving away her true feelings, Fabien rolled her over onto her back and began placing caressing kisses on her face and neck, moving to the top of her breast line, Lisette had felt him harden and knew he was feeling the same way. Unfortunately, the pair were halted in their tracks by the whistling of Minette from the other room, Fabien sat up and pulled Lisette up with him, "I think it's time we were awake, little minx, and I believe we need to find some privacy", Lisette reluctantly nodded in agreement and stood up to adjust her dress, luckily they had fallen asleep fully clothed, so there would be no awkward moments when Minette walked through.

Fabien rose and began to bring the fire back to life whilst Minette walked through into the room greeting them both cheerily, stooping to stroke both Bear and Wolf who were now sniffing around for their breakfast. Minette began to prepare breakfast whilst Lisette, under Fabien's watchful gaze, went to collect water from well outside, he followed her out and helped her carry the water in. Lisette put some of the water to boil over the fire, looking up shyly at Fabien as he stood leaning against the fireplace, he pulled her to him and kissed her on the forehead, slapping her gently on the backside as she turned to help Minette with the breakfast, " be good, Lisette, I will be back shortly", with that he headed to the door, leaving Minette looking questioningly at Lisette. "Where are you going", Lisette asked panicking, it wasn't like Fabien to leave her on her own, Fabien replied gently, " Just to take Minos for a quick run, I won't be long, besides Dimitri is outside and will guard you both", Lisette ran to him and kissed him longingly, Fabien smiled and then was out the door, Bear at his heels, Wolf had elected to stay behind to guard her mistress. Lisette closed the door behind him, noticing Dimitri standing not far away and sighed longingly, looking up at Minette as she did, knowing she has some explaining to do to her friend.

Lisette sat down and began to eat, she was trying to avoid the questions she knew were coming. Minette burst out " well, what is happening, when you wrote to me you were at each other's throats with tempers as bad as each other", Lisette paused and then said wistfully, " I don't know, I'm falling for him, that is true, he makes me feel alive and real, not like a ghost and something to be ignored and used only when they see fit like I did with Henry". Minette knew about the situation with Henry and Lisette, they were married but Henry only ever exercised his marital rights once a month until Lisette fell pregnant, preferring to keep the company of his male lover instead. Once Lisette had produced their one and only child, a male heir Louis, named after the king, Henry never visited Lisette again, so she spend many of her days in solitude, with only Minette, her maid and only friend and the two dogs, Bear and Wolf for company, it was probably the main reason she hated being confined. When Louis was two he caught the pox, Lisette and Minette had nursed him day and night but sadly the evil disease took its toll and Louis was taken from them, Henry never came to console Lisette with her grief, the same disease later took Henry's life and very nearly Lisette's, if it hadn't been for Minette and Lisette's father nursing her back to health. It was about two months before this that Claudine had in her letters to Lisette had begun to tell Lisette about the dark hair brooding man she was helping and falling for. A month later, Claudine was dead and Lisette was on the doorstep.

Meanwhile, Fabien was on his way to the cottage that had once been Claudine and her father's, he and Claudine had planned to move there to start a new life away from Versailles, it was close enough that Claudine would have been still able to practice medicine with the villagers, but far enough away from the hustle and bustle of the palace. After Claudine's murder, he had left it empty, not wanting to be there without her, he'd flitted between the dwelling Claudine and her father had been renting in the village and his chambers at the palace, it was by pure chance that he had been there that night when Lisette had turned up, his hand going to his cheek as he reminisced but now since things seemed to be getting serious between him and Lisette and they now had Minette with them, he had decided it was time for somewhere a little more secluded with a room of their own. Besides he had Star's foal to consider, it could not be born in the square, nor could the pregnant mare be left at the mercy of the villagers, it was perfect timing to begin the move. He arrived and jumped down from Minos, leading the stallion into the gardens and tied him near the front door. He pushed the door open and walked through, everything was how he'd left it bar a bit of dust, there was room for Lisette's books and things, a garden for herbs and a stable for the horses, he'd even thought of hiring a mare for Lisette and Minette, whilst Star was out of action. He'd already spoken to a few contacts at the palace who would arrange for Lisette's things to be moved from the house where they were and taken to the cottage, he just had to get Lisette there, but he knew she would love it, he might even give her a bit more freedom, he smiled wryly. Locking the door behind him, he whistled to Bear who had been snooping around and then climbed aboard Minos and headed back to the house and Lisette, he hardened slightly thinking of Lisette and what he wanted to do to that luscious body. Spurring Minos on, he arrived twenty minutes later in a flail of hooves with Bear scampering behind him.

Lisette heard the noise and rushed to the door, dagger drawn, Wolf growling quietly at her heels, then Lisette caught sight of Fabien and relaxed slightly, what had caused him to be in such a rush, she wondered. Fabien strode in the door with a mischievous grin on his face, advancing towards Lisette, grabbing her gently and lifted her above his head. Lisette squealed and exclaimed "put me down you great oaf", but instead of letting her down he picked her up over his shoulder and walked out the door, placing her over the saddle and climbed up besides her. Lisette tried to wiggle and sit up but Fabien held her down, whispering softly to her " hush minx, be patient", he knew she would be fuming but he would let her take out on him in his bedroom, which is where he fully intended to make her, his and escape the ghosts of both their pasts. As they galloped out of the square, the carts destined for the home rumbled past with Dimitri watching from his post, so Fabien knew Minette would be safe and Dimitri would delay her getting there earlier than he wanted her to, he wanted to spend time with Lisette and savor every sweet moment with her, finishing what they had tried to start this morning. Bear and Wolf were keeping good pace with Minos and soon the cottage was in sight, he heard Lisette gasp as she moved her head to see where they were going. Fabien, with an edge of authority, said to Lisette, "Yes, Lisette, this is ours and you, are mine", with that he jumped down from Minos and pulled Lisette into his arms, carrying her through the door and upstairs to his room, placing Lisette in the middle of his bed. Lisette gasped and suddenly felt like a maid on her wedding night.

Fabien lit a candle and pulled the curtains closed, he'd already sent a maid earlier to clean and light fires and he knew Minos was in the safe hands of the newly acquired stable boy. Lisette had sat up on the bed and was twiddling with the hem of her dress, looking a bit lost, Fabien felt his heart lurch, she had only told him a little of her life with Henry, and as much as he wanted her, he would not force her if she wasn't willing. " What is wrong Lisette, you seem quiet, I thought your dagger would have been at my throat", Fabien asked Lisette gently, with which Lisette looked up at him and said quietly, " I don't know what you want me to do". Fabien knelt down and clasped Lisette's face gently, saying to her " I will show you, I will never hurt you", and he kissed her, soft and longingly easing her up into his arms as he stood up. He slowly turned her round and began to undo her dress, helping her out of it and placing it delicately over a chair, he then turned round allowing Lisette a bit of modesty so she could climb into the bed whilst he undressed. He climbed in beside her and clasped her to him, whispering gently in her ear, "do not fear me", then he began to plant gentle kisses on her face, neck and breasts before removing Lisette's chemise and clasping her breasts in his hands, suckling one and then the other whilst gently thumbing the nipple of the other one, Fabien heard Lisette moan in pleasure, he wanted to take her there and then, but reined himself in, he wanted to make her want him and no other, she was his, forever.

Fabien moved Lisette onto her back and gently opened her legs, placing himself between them and with his fingers, gently traced a line from Lisette's throat, tracing the scar above her left breast, she wasn't the only one who'd left their mark the first night they had met, then around each nipple and down to her sex, thumbing her clit gently, working her into an ecstasy she had never known, she came hard and screaming his name, which made him harden more, he was being to lose his fight with his self control, but he wanted to make sure Lisette was ready for him, he worked her gently with his fingers again and then plunged his fingers into her, she was wet with wanting him and as she came again, he heard her whisper hoarsely, begging him, " I want you, please", and with that, Fabien thrust himself into her, plunging deeper as Lisette came over and over again, screaming his name, riding with him, until he could hold himself back no longer and with one last plunge he came deep inside her, whispering her name, planting a loving kiss on her lips. Sated, the pair of the curled up together and Fabien pulled the covers over them, he pulled Lisette close to him, kissed her deeply and they drifted off to sleep in each others arms.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a little after dark when the lovers rose, awoken by the rumble of carts and the happy barking of the two dogs greeting the visitors, Fabien climbed out of bed and dressed himself before turning round to help Lisette into her dress and doing it up for her. Then with hands entwined, they left the room and walked down the stairs to meet Minette and Dimitri, who had arrived with all of the belongings from the old home, Lisette linked her arm with Minette and they walked off towards the kitchen with the basket of food supplies following behind them, Fabien watched them go and then went outside to talk with Dimitri, "I trust everything went well, and you weren't followed?" "No monsieur, no-one paid much attention, and no one followed us" "Good, good " said Fabien. With Lisette only being a midwife and attending to the young maids at the palace, and occasionally one of the many ladies, she wasn't such a high risk as Claudine, who as the kings doctor in the guise of a man, was a target for anyone who wanted to murder the king. Fabien knew though as the once again reinstated head of the police guard, he was the only real target should anything happen, but he knew deep down they would get to Lisette to get to him, so he didn't want to let her security lapse in anyway, especially if their recent liaison or any future ones were to bear fruit. For the second time in his life, Fabien was began to relax and feel happy once more.

Lisette and Minette were busy in the kitchen, sorting through the food hamper and picking out things for their supper. They chatted about what had happened at the house when Fabien and Lisette had left, Minette casually mentioning Dimitri, so Lisette thought to herself, my friend has a crush on the young lieutenant, she'd have to do some digging and see if he was available. Coincidentally Dimitri was chatting in the gardens with Fabien and mentioned the young maid. Fabien mentioned that he hadn't yet managed to do any digging on her as she only been with them for one night but would try and find something out, after all he liked to know everything about everyone involved with his household. The men turned as they heard a call from indoors, Lisette was calling them for supper. They turned and headed for the cottage, Dimitri giving Fabien a knowing nod and heading through the door. They walked in to the kitchen and seated themselves at the table, Dimitri next to Minette and Fabien next to Lisette and began to eat, Dimitri chatting merrily away to Minette. Fabien gazed at Lisette and placed a hand on her thigh and gentle began to stroke it edging near to her sex, teasing and tormenting her, whilst whispering in her ear, "hush madam, we have guests", Lisette murmured back in his ear, " you evil beast". Fabien chuckled and eased his tormenting and began to finish his meal. Once every one had finished, Dimitri offered to help Minette clear the table whilst Fabien pulled Lisette up from her seat and arm in arm they walked out into the garden. 

Although it was dark, it was a clear, moonlit night so there was enough light to see where they were going. Fabien walked Lisette over to the love seat in the enclosed arbor, "Now I have you all to myself, madam" Lisette shivered with expectation and excitement, " What does Monsieur want", she replied coyly. "This", Fabien growled, sitting down and pulling Lisette into his lap, lifting her skirts as he did so, so that he could manipulate her clit and make her wet for him, he grabbed her hair gently and pulled her face towards him, kissing her ardently, all the while using his other hand to make her want him. Then he released her, making her cry with the sudden loss of his hands, " hush, minx" Fabien coaxed, "I will not leave you long", and with that he undid his breeches and released his cock, its hardness throbbing in the moonlight, he pulled Lisette down on top of him, entering her as she straddled his lap, she moaned with pleasure and shuddered as she came almost instantly. Fabien held Lisette as they writhed together in ecstasy, until finally Fabien found his release and they slumped together on the seat. Fabien lifted Lisette's chin with his finger and kissed her, " Thank you, madam, for showing me there could be life again after grief", Lisette nodded to him, blurry eyed as she sat there overcome with emotion, Fabien spotted her eyes and kissed them. “Com, Lisette, it is time we were in bed, asleep". With that he stood up and offered Lisette his arm, lifting her gently and folding her in a warm embrace. They walked back to the cottage arm in arm, chatting merrily as they went, Lisette resting her head on Fabien's shoulder, she could feel herself beginning to tire.

Minette had already put some water on to boil so that Lisette could have a bath on her return. Lisette headed upstairs to her room, Dimitri and Fabien helped the maid to carry up the buckets of water and pour them into the bath, tempering it with some cold and then Minette shooed them both out of the room, "go on the pair of you, there is cold meat and wine in the kitchen", Fabien was about to protest as he wanted to help Lisette with her bath, but the glare on Minette's face warned him otherwise, " my lady needs her rest, monsieur", quickly adding softly " there will be other times monsieur, but she needs to rest". Minette had seen the signs and knew Lisette was exhausted, she had never regained her full strength after her fight with the pox, and strenuous events could take their toll on Lisette's body. Minette whispered to Fabien, so Lisette couldn't hear her, "I will explain shortly, once my lady is in bed". With that she closed the door and began to help Lisette get ready for her bath, she placed Lisette's dress into a pile by the door, she would soak it later, then helped Lisette into her bath, stoking the fire and adding more logs. Minette then helped Lisette to wash and poured warm water over her hair and washed it with the scented soap they had brought from Lisette's old home, it smelled of apple blossom. Once Minette had rinsed Lisette's hair she helped her mistress out of the bath and into some warm linens and dried her hair before brushing it through. Lisette was beginning to feel completely drained, the aftermath of her illness beginning to emerge, Minette eased her into a night dress before helping into bed, Lisette was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillows. Minette placed the covers over her mistress and blew out the candles, closing the door softly behind her as she left Lisette to sleep.

Minette headed towards the kitchen where she knew Fabien would be waiting for answers, but she wasn't fearfully of the brooding Monsieur Marchal, she had her mistress's welfare to look after. Minette entered the kitchen and put Lisette's dress in to the wash bucket to soak over night and sat down opposite Fabien. "Well", Fabien growled, still a little put out at being denied access to Lisette's bath. Minette, undeterred sat opposite Fabien and looked him straight in the eye and began to tell Fabien about Lisette's history. Once Minette was finished, she was exhausted, it had been a long day and she was tired, " if you will excuse me Monsieur, I will head to my bed", with a nod Fabien dismissed the young maid and Minette turned and headed to her room. Fabien sat at the table with his glass of wine, dwelling on what Minette had told him about Lisette, he had know about the death of her son and her husband but nothing more. No wonder the poor woman had fought him so much when he confined her to the house or took him with her to the palace, if Henry was still alive he probably would have put a knife through his chest for treating Lisette as he had. Fabien finished his drink, locked the doors and headed up to bed, Dimitri had returned to the barracks but had sent a relief who was on guard outside. Fabien vowed there and then that he would never treat Lisette as poorly as she had been by his cousin and that, within reason he would allow her more freedom, he also told himself that no matter how much Lisette begged him for more he would ensure she was never tired. He had lost Claudine to evil, he would not lose Lisette to his own selfishness.

Fabien opened the door to the bedroom quietly, checking on Lisette as he walked in, she was laying sound asleep in the middle of their bed. He checked on the bath water and it was still warm , so he stripped off and climbed into have a quick wash as quietly as he could. He got out and dried himself off, stoked the fire and added a few more logs, then climbed into the bed, pulling Lisette gently to him so as not to wake her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before drifting to sleep, Lisette wrapped in his arms. Many hours later, Lisette stirred, Fabien was curled next to her with his arm draped over her waist. Lisette eased herself out of the bed, careful not to disturb Fabien, she had something important to do and didn't want to disturb him. She dressed in a warm woolen dress and pulled a shawl around her shoulders. She crept quietly out of the bedroom and down the stairs, she crept into Minette 's room and gently woke the maid, Minette got dressed and followed Lisette out into the garden. Bear and Wolf followed them out and Lisette and Minette picked some of the flowers and headed down the path towards the lake, the relief guard following them at a discreet pace. They were heading towards Claudine's grave, today would have been her twentieth birthday, being only a year younger than Lisette, who had turned twenty one whilst fighting for her life those many months back. Fabien had taken Lisette to where he'd buried her cousin a few days after her arrival in Versailles and she knew it wasn't far from the cottage, since it had been her uncle and cousin's home and Claudine had loved to walk along the river bank gathering herbs for her medicines, which was one of the reasons Fabien had chosen this spot. The young women arrived at the grave and began to clear the weeds and tidied it up. Lisette placed the flowers she had picked onto the grave and Minette planted some of the seedlings they had brought with them.

The relief guard was stood at the tree line and the dogs were with the maids when they heard the thundering sound of hooves, Lisette and Minette panicked, who would be out at this hour, the guard was with them in seconds and pulled his sword to protect them, Lisette pulled her dagger to protect herself and Minette. Bear and Wolf at their mistress's feet, growling menacingly. Suddenly, the head of a black horse emerged through the tree line, Fabien had woken and seeing Lisette was not at his side, he'd thrown his clothes on, noticed that Minette, the dogs and the guard were also missing, had saddled Minos in a hurry and left to find them. Lisette relaxed and put her dagger away, the guard put his sword down and walked over to Fabien and Minos, holding the horse as Fabien jumped down, he walked over Lisette, his face torn between concern and anguish. Lisette walked towards him and gently placed her hand on his arm, "hush, Fabien, we are fine, this is just something I needed to do on my own", Fabien looked at her a little bit puzzled and then saw Claudine's grave in the distance, with the freshly placed flowers. " It's her birthday today", Lisette explained, turning and clasping Fabien's hand in hers and walked with him towards Minos, whistling to the two dogs to come, Minette following behind chatting to the guard. Fabien lifted Lisette onto Minos and climbed up behind her, nuzzling and kissing her neck, whispering as he did "you frightened me, I thought I'd lost you", Lisette twisted to face him and replied coyly, " the famed Monsieur Marchal scared by a mere woman" and planted a kiss on his lips. Fabien growled menacingly "I'll make you pay for that" tickling her until she squealed, almost spooking poor Minos. Fabien grasped Lisette in a loving but tight embrace and urged Minos into a gallop back to the cottage, where they found Dimitri waiting with a message, Lisette had been summoned to the palace to attend Sophie, the Duchess du Cassal, who was in labour. Lisette looked at Fabien, worried, Sophie was only four months pregnant, she shouldn't be in labour. Fabien held Lisette as she slid down from Minos, " grab what you need and be quick" he said gruffly. Lisette nodded and ran into the cottage and was out within minutes, Fabien pulling her up in front of him and they headed off to the palace. They dismounted and headed to the du Cassal apartments. They could hear Sophie's anguished and pained screams as they drew near. Fabien held the door open and Lisette walked through, Sophie was on her bed in a pool of blood.

"Sophie, what happened?," Lisette asked her gently, the last time Lisette had checked on her, her pregnancy had been progressing well. Sophie looked at Lisette and that's when Lisette and Fabien saw the bruising on her face. Then Sophie grimaced in pain, her baby was coming and nothing Lisette could do would stop it, the only thing she could do was try and save Sophie. Sophie was Fabien's eyes and ears in the palace, a debt she offered to pay after her mother almost killed Fabien and was found to be a traitor to the king. Lisette washed her hands in the warm water one of the maids had brought in and began to help Sophie birth her early child, this was not going to be easy. Lisette could see Fabien hovering in the background, looking uncomfortable and desperate to do something, "Go and find him" Lisette yelled to him, she wanted Fabien to make the Duke pay and with that Fabien left quietly. An hour later, Sophie's small and premature son was born, Sophie though very weak was still alive, sadly the little boy only lived for a few moments. Just as Lisette was busy tidying Sophie up and wrapping the small baby in cloth, she heard the door go, " Did you find him Fabien", she asked gently. "Whom, my dear?" the creepy cold voice of The Duke du Cassal replied, before Lisette could turn round, he had grabbed her from behind, his face close to hers, Lisette could smell the stench of wine on his breath as he forced her against the wall, she knew he was drunk. Lisette tried to struggle but he had his full weight against her, "since my wife is not of much use to me this night and I am in need then you, my dear will have to do", either he had mistaken her for a mere servant or he just didn't care. Lisette tried to reach for her dagger that she always carried strapped to her thigh, but she was pinned too tightly, she screamed for Fabien, hoping he wasn't far away and could hear her, the dogs had been left behind at the cottage and Sophie was too weak to help her. Suddenly the duke grunted and slumped against her before falling to the floor, Lisette almost slide down the wall in relief, but Fabien grabbed before she could. " I'm here, Lisette, you are safe" turning her round gently, kissing her. "Is he dead?", Lisette stammered, " No, but he won't harm either of you again", opening the door and shouting to the guards, who picked up the duke and started to take him to the dungeon, Fabien grabbing the duke's face as they walked past with him, the duke was just beginning to come round, "No-one harms my wife" Fabien growled at him and with that the guards walked away dragging the duke with them.


	5. Chapter 5

Sophie croaked from her bed, "your wife? Fabien", Lisette looked at him and mirrored Sophie's question. Fabien replied, " yes, if you will have me Lisette, I don't want to lose you". Lisette gasped and began to feel a bit faint, she wasn't sure if it was the heat of the room, the shock of almost being raped or what Fabien had just said, she began to sway and Fabien reached her just as she blacked out, catching her before she fell. He placed her on Sophie's bed and bathed her head with some cool water, Lisette soon came to and with Fabien's help sat up. "Well Madame, that wasn't the reaction I was hoping for", Fabien said jovially, Lisette looked at him with a glare and then smiled, " The answer is yes, Fabien". Sophie chuckled behind them, Fabien stood up and went to the door, he had sent someone to summon Minette to help with Sophie's care, he knew she would need monitoring overnight and Lisette had trained Minette well, tonight Lisette would rest in Fabien's room at the palace. Within half an hour, Minette and Dimitri had arrived, and Minette took over the care of Sophie, setting herself up in the chair besides Sophie's bed, Dimitri was placed on guard duty outside and Fabien lifted Lisette up and carried her to his room, he'd already sent a maid to draw Lisette a bath and make a fire, so once they got to his room it was warm and cosy. Fabien put Lisette down and held her till she was stable, and then began to help her undress, tonight he would play maid and ensure Lisette slept. Fabien helped Lisette into the bath and began to help her wash, resisting the urge to play with her breasts and clit, there would be other times but for now he wanted to get her to bed and to sleep. Thankfully Minette had brought with her some fresh clothes for Lisette, so Fabien helped Lisette out of her bath and handed her the warm linens to dry herself with, Lisette pulled her nightdress over her head. One of the maids had brought some food to the room, so Lisette and Fabien sat and ate, Lisette curled up on Fabien's lap.

Suddenly Lisette started to stifle a sob, Fabien pulled her gently to face him, "what's wrong?, cradling Lisette's face in his hands, Lisette sobbingly replied, "why are people so evil?", Fabien kissed her and replied, " because they have no care or love in their lives", and then Fabien stood Lisette up and stood up behind her, "come you need to rest" and with that Fabien walked with her over to his bed and climbed in besides her, pulling her to him and kissing her lovingly. Not long after Lisette drifted off into a deep sleep, however Fabien lay awake thinking back over the last few hours. He'd left Lisette helping Sophie and gone to find the duke, he wanted make him pay for what he'd done to poor Sophie, however the duke had eluded him and Fabien had decided to go check in on Lisette and Sophie, when nearing Sophie's apartments, he'd heard Lisette's piercing scream. Fabien's heart was in his mouth, he wasn't going to lose Lisette, he'd burst through the door to see his Lisette pinned against the wall by the duke, her dress pulled up around her hips, the dagger she always carried still strapped at her thigh. He'd seen red and grabbing his pistol had whacked the duke against the back of his head, causing him to fall to the floor, releasing Lisette as he fell. He'd grabbed Lisette before she fell and held her close, breathing in her scent and that's when he decided he wanted her to be with him forever, hence the rather impromptu proposal. He'd grown to love Claudine's feisty older cousin and wanted her to remain with him, for the rest of their lives. Lisette suddenly stirred in her sleep, bringing Fabien's attention back to the present, he pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead. After a while, Fabien feel asleep with Lisette curled up in front of him.

Several hours later, there was a delicate knock at the door, Monsieur Fabien?" a small voice whispered, it was Lily the young maid who had brought their food that evening. "Come in, Lily" Fabien said quietly, Lisette was still sleeping. Fabien sat up in the bed, keeping himself covered to save Lily's blushes, "do you require breakfast, Monsieur?" Lily asked quietly. "Yes, Lily, bring enough for both myself and Madame". With that Lily curtsied and left, closing the door quietly behind her. Fabien climbed out of bed, careful not to disturb Lisette and got dressed, stoking the fire back into life and adding more logs to feed it. Lisette began to stir and sat up, smiling sleepily at Fabien, " Good morning", she said, rising out of the bed and walking over to Fabien, planting a kiss on his lips. Lily arrived with their breakfast and they sat down to eat it in front of the fire chatting cheerfully, the incident with the duke put to the back of their minds, at least for now, Fabien had plans for him whilst Lisette was out of ear shot. After they had eaten, Fabien helped Lisette to dress, slyly catching her breasts as he did, making her gasp, "tonight" he whispered in her ear, nuzzling it as he did. Lisette blushed. Then once she was ready, they headed up to Sophie's apartments together, to the relief of Minette who was beginning to tire, Fabien relieved Dimitri who had been on guard duty all night and told him to take Minette to his quarters and get some food and rest as they would be needed for the night shift. Lisette checked on Sophie, who was quietly dozing and was glad to see she was at least physically healing well, she was unsure of how she would heal emotionally, she had an inkling that by nightfall, Sophie would probably be a widow. Fabien had arranged for the baby to be baptised, Sophie had named him Reuben and had arranged for little boy to be buried in the gardens, he'd take Sophie and Lisette there once Sophie was well enough to leave her room.

Lisette took over from Minette and sent the poor maid for some rest with Dimitri, she had a feeling that would be two weddings in the planning and not the one. Fabien kissed Lisette and said to her gently" I have work to do, I will be back shortly," with that he strode out the door, a man on a mission, he was heading to the dungeons, with granted permission from the king to deal with the Duke du Cassal as he saw fit and Fabien was going to make him pay for everything he'd put Sophie through and to what he'd try to do to Lisette. Besides this time he didn't want Lisette seeing his darker side, she'd been there when they had dealt with Father Etienne, but that was because he was Claudine's killer and Fabien had allowed Lisette her revenge, this time it would be Fabien exacting his revenge and it was not going to be pretty. Fabien headed to the dungeons where the duke was sobering up in his cell. Fabien had his men bring him into the interrogation room and tied him to the shackles hanging from the ceiling. Fabien was glad that Dimitri had taken Minette to the barracks which were on the other side of the courtyard, that way he knew Lisette would not hear of what he was about to do. On the table behind Fabien where his instruments of torture; the hammer, the eye gouger, knuckle breakers among many. Fabien lifted the Dukes head with the hammer and looked at him, "you despicable piece of shit", Fabien growled at him, " what gives you the right to treat your wife like a peace of meat", before punching him in the stomach. The Duke spat back" she's my wife and my property, I can do what I want with her", Fabien snarled and punched the Duke in the face, breaking his nose. The Duke grunted, but spat at Fabien and said coldly, goading Fabien, " your wench was wet for me though, she was panting for it", Fabien picked up the hammer and smashed it over the dukes head before stabbing him through with his sword, he'd had enough of this evil man, the Duke gasped once and then slumped in his chains, he was dead. The taunt about Lisette had pushed Fabien, he'd wanted make the Duke suffer as poor Sophie had but the jibe about Lisette had made Fabien want the Duke dead. He called to his guards to dispose of the Dukes body and went to his chambers to have a bath and clean the dukes blood from his hands, the need for solitude was great, he needed to compose himself before seeing Lisette again.

Meanwhile in Sophie's apartment, Lisette and Sophie were chatting, despite their differences in class they had become friends in the few months Lisette had been at Versailles, they'd met one evening whilst Fabien was at the palace and he'd left Lisette in the dungeon, Sophie had come to give Fabien her latest report and Lisette had picked up on the fact that Sophie was newly pregnant, they'd got talking and were still chatting away when Fabien had come to check on Lisette. Sophie had asked Lisette if she would be her midwife and be at the birth of her child as she did not trust the new court doctor and preferred a woman to be there, Lisette had agreed. Sophie had given her report to Fabien and left. While the two friends were chatting there was a knock at the door, "Sophie", a small voice whispered, it was Princess Liselotte, Sophie's mistress, " Can I come in?" she asked quietly, Lisette got up and opened the door for the Princess, curtsying to her as she entered, "Your royal highness, I will be in the other room if you need me", Lisette said and left the Princess to talk with Sophie, Lisette sat at Sophie's writing desk and borrowing some of the paper, began to write two letters, one to her father-in-law, Fabien's Uncle, asking if he would send her belongings to their house along with her horses, Bolt and Lightning, she had a bone to pick with Fabien, this time her horse would win, and besides Minette could do with a mare herself. The next letter was a long overdue one, it was one to her parents, she had not seen them since her father had brought her back from the brink of death and it was about time she updated them and let them know they would soon have a new son in law. Suddenly a head poked itself around the corner, " Lisette", it was Liselotte, "yes, your Highness?" Lisette asked, "Please, call me Liselotte, we are among friends, I wanted to ask you if you will do something for me", The Princess asked, Lisette stood up and walked over to Liselotte, helping her into a chair, the princess was three months pregnant and not coping well with the pregnancy sickness, " I've been speaking with Sophie and wanted to know if you will attend to me throughout my pregnancy, word has spread about your experience and I'd much prefer a woman there than that pompous doctor, you will actually know what is happening, rather than just bleed me for the sake", Lisette smiled and sensing it was the right thing placed a hand on Liselotte's shoulder, "I will be there whenever you need me, Your highness".

Both of them walked through into Sophie's room and all three of them chatted away more as friends than what their statuses would have dictated them to be, Lisette had sensed that the princess, a few years younger than herself was in need of loyal friends, since she knew no-one other than Sophie at the palace. After an hour, Liselotte was beginning to tire, her pregnancy and the bleeding's the doctor kept doing were beginning to drain her, the midwife in Lisette kicked in and like a mother hen piped up, " You highness you need to rest, and I suggest from today you refuse the doctor bleeding you, its making you weak and it will make the sickness worse, come I will walk you to you chambers and give you a tonic for the sickness", with that, Lisette checked on Sophie who had fallen asleep and arm in arm with the princess walked Liselotte back to her chambers, Lisette had picked a bottle of tonic up out of her bag as they left. Lisette settled Liselotte down on her bed and gave the princess instructions with the tonic, she stayed until the princess had fallen asleep and left to return to Sophie's apartment. By now it was the middle of the afternoon, and Minette had finished her rest and met Lisette as she returned to Sophie's apartment, they spent a few moments catching up and then Lisette headed down to Fabien's quarters, he'd probably tell her off for walking about on her own but she'd deal with that.


	6. Chapter 6

Lisette opened the door quietly, she hadn't seen Fabien for several hours and wasn't sure if he would be there or not, she peered round the door and caught sight of Fabien dozing in his bath, Lisette grinned to herself, thinking back to the teasing caress from this morning. Time for a bit of mischief, she thought to herself, she crept in and closed the door quietly behind her, she undressed by the door and walked naked and quietly over to Fabien's bath, she picked up the jug of cold water and standing at the side of the bath, mischievously began to drop cold water onto Fabien's chest. Fabien woke with a start and growled menacingly, he'd spotted Lisette standing there and in the blink of an eye was out of his bath, grabbing Lisette round the waist, threw her over his shoulder and into the middle of his bed, the water from his bath still glistening on his body, "you'll pay for that minx" he growled and pinning both Lisette's wrists with one hand, he'd began to caress her, making her wet for him, before he plunged himself deep inside her, hearing her moan his name, Fabien pinned both of Lisette's arms down, and began nibbling at her neck and breasts, making her moan with pleasure whilst he continuing to ride with as she came and came, Lisette screamed his name, Fabien mercilessly tormenting and teasing Lisette whilst keeping her pinned to the bed, "I told you, you would pay, minx", he growled gently at her, nipping at her nipples and then her lips, Lisette writhing and moaning in ecstasy, Lisette's screamed his name once more and Fabien could hold himself back no longer, he plunged himself deep inside her, and came moaning her name as Lisette joined him. They collapsed in a heap and Fabien pulled Lisette's face to him and kissed her, they curled up together and Lisette turned to face Fabien, " Is the deed done", she asked Fabien, gently stroking his face and drawing circles with her fingers on his chest, "It is", Fabien replied before pulling Lisette to him, he looked at her, kissing her on the nose, then he said softly to her, " Sorry Lisette, I didn't mean to be rough with you", Lisette looked at him gently and replied, "my love, you did not hurt me, I'm tougher than you than you think, besides I rather enjoyed it", she added coyly, grinning at him.

Fabien kissed her again, and then the couple pulled the covers up over themselves and fell asleep in each others arms. Lisette awoke in the middle of the night, she was hungry and it wasn't just for food, could she really be that wanton or was her body making up for what she never had. She began to trace circles on Fabien's chest, letting her hands wander to his cock, gently tracing her fingers up and down its length, she felt it harden in her hand, but still she kept on teasing. Suddenly she felt Fabien's warm hand caressing her hair and stroking her back, " it won't break" he said, kissing her back, Lisette had moved herself onto his chest her back to him whilst she caressed him, then she turned round and straddled him, his cock slipping in easily, she was wet with longing, Fabien pulled her face to him kissing her passionately, " ride me", Lisette threw back her head, pushing her breasts into Fabien's hands and rode his cock whilst he caressed and teased her nipples, first with his fingers and then his tongue, Lisette shuddering with each climax, moaning as she writhed on top of him, Fabien could feel his release coming and he rose to meet Lisette as they climaxed together, Lisette slumping forward into Fabien's arms, the pair spent. Fabien rolled Lisette onto her side and took his face in his hands, "It would seem I have awoken a minx, my love, you will wear me out", he smiled and kissed her, Lisette replied, cheekily" is Monsieur a little scared", Fabien looked at her and playfully growled, nipping her shoulder and nibbling her neck, " no, because you are mine and I will tame you and teach you" Fabien pulled her face to him and kissed her, "I have something for you" he said, climbing out of the bed and walking over to the chest of drawers on the wall, he opened one of the drawers and pulled out a black satin bag, walking back to the bed he handed it to Lisette, she took it from him a little puzzled and opened it, inside was a diamond ring, Lisette gasped, Fabien took it from her and bent down on one knee, "will you marry me", he asked sincerely, Lisette replied smiling, " yes my love". Placing the ring on her finger he kissed her, "it was my mother's". Fabien climbed in besides Lisette and the couple curled up in their bed and fell asleep.

The days continued much the same, Sophie getting stronger by the day and the nights the lovers spent together, however one night Fabien returned after a meeting with the king, there had been a spate of thefts from rooms in the palace and the king wanted to catch whoever was guilty, to find Lisette throwing up into a bowl, panic set it, he was cautious as Claudine had been strangled and poisoned, " what's wrong?" he asked Lisette, trying to keep the panic from his voice, Lisette turned to him, her pale face smiling, "well if my calculations are correct, then you are to blame for my predicament", she said jovially, Fabien looked puzzled and then the penny dropped, " yes," Lisette said looking at his face, "I believe I am with child". Fabien relaxed and pulled Lisette up in a loving embrace, kissing her. He called a maid to help clean up and lifted Lisette carrying her to their bed, " rest, my little dove, you need your strength", Lisette took some of the tonic she gave to her pregnant patients and settle down to sleep, the tonic working its magic and settling her stomach. Bontemps came to collect Fabien as the king had asked for him, so Fabien kissed Lisette on her forehead and left her slumbering. The king had summon Fabien and Bontemps to a private meeting, he wanted to discuss the palace thief and how they were going to capture them. Fabien suggested that they issue a curfew and anyone caught out of their chambers would be investigated, the king and Bontemps agreed this would be a good idea, the king decreed that this would be put in place starting tomorrow and a bell would signal the start and finish, Fabien's men patrolling all the corridors, including the secret ones between chambers. With that the three dispersed and headed to their chambers, Fabien looking forward to curling up besides Lisette. He opened his door quiet!y and was glad to see that Lisette's tonic had worked and she was still sound asleep, Fabien stripped off and climbed in beside Lisette, pulling her gently to him, his hand protectively on her belly. They been lovers for just over a month and were due to wed in a few short days, once Sophie was well enough to leave her room. Fabien fell asleep, a smile on his face, his life was being to improve and it was all thanks to Lisette.

The lovers awoken entwined the next morning, and Fabien rose to build the fire and get the room warm for Lisette, the weather was turning and Summer was turning to Autumn, and Fabien did not want Lisette falling ill just when she would be needing her strength. Lily had been and brought in their breakfast, so they sat down to eat, Lisette managing to keep the food down. Fabien informed Lisette about the pending curfew and warned her to be in their chambers before the bell tolled or if not remain where she was and he would find her, he knew she was only likely to be with either Sophie or Princess Liselotte. Lisette nodded and agreed, Fabien helped her to get dressed, her dress a simple one without sleeves that went over a chemise and tied around the back. Fabien pulled the ties gently taking care not to over tighten them, conscious of his child growing in her womb. They had spoken about the growing baby last night and Lisette had reassured him that they would still be able to make love as long as they were careful. As soon as Lisette was ready, Fabien escorted Lisette to Sophie's rooms, kissing her and patting her backside as she walked through the door. Fabien was off to the ballroom, where the King and Bontemps had summoned everyone in the palace to a meeting, to advise the about the curfew that would be in place from that evening. Once done, Fabien then went to the servants quarters and reiterated what the king had decreed, the servants all nodded, they feared Monsieur Marchal and knew the type of justice that he dealt out. Once done, Fabien returned to his offices near the dungeons, the hours passing by whilst he read, wondering what Lisette was up to. Lisette meanwhile was busy chatting with Sophie and Liselotte, Minette had retired to get some rest, relieved that she would no longer needed for the night shift as Lisette had deemed Sophie to be out of danger. The hours passed, the women occupied with chat and making clothes for the pending baby of Prince Phillipe and Princess Liselotte. Time passed and both Sophie and Liselotte began to tire, Lisette helped Sophie and tucked her, then she escorted Liselotte back her room and settled her in, it was then she heard the bell toll, but being stubborn she decided to chance it back to Fabien's room, she pulled her cloak around her and pulled the hood over head. She opened the door and began to walk down the corridor, "halt" a booming voice shouted and she was grabbed either side by two guards, she knew who they were, but her stubborn streak made her hold her tongue. She knew they'd take her to Fabien and he would be mad, but then she was mad with herself for being caught.

The guards carried her into Fabien's office and stood her in front off his desk, "Monsieur Fabien, we found this woman creeping around near the Princess's chambers", Reuben said to Fabien, his arm still holding Lisette, the young rookie, Luke holding her other arm. Fabien looked up from his book, he'd already recognized her scent and cloak, he was angry that she had defied him, he'd bring her willfulness to heal. Dimitri had been watching from his standing place near the wall, he'd recognized Lisette as soon as she had been dragged into the room. Dimitri chuckled to himself, before turning to Fabien and said " have fun, my friend", and with that he left chuckling to himself, he wanted to find Minette and let her know what her mistress had got herself into. Reuben and Luke looked at each other and then Fabien, "chain her" he shouted, time to teach this willful minx a lesson. Reuben and Luke moved Lisette to the cells, chaining her to the manacles hanging from the ceiling, causing her hood to fall down, Reuben realized who she was, time for a sharp exit he thought, once he'd secured the manacles around Lisette's wrists he left and and dragged Luke with. Fabien yelled after them "bolt the door and ensure I am not disturbed", with that he rose and walked into the cell, where Lisette was hanging by her wrists, a defiant look on her face. " So, you decided to disobey me" Fabien growled at her, a twinkle in his eye, he pulled his dagger out of its casing and walked behind Lisette, grabbing her hair in his hand, he roughly pulled her head to him, kissing her hard on the lips and nipping them with his teeth, he released her head, undid the ties on her cloak so it fell to the floor and with one swift move of his dagger, had sliced the ties on her dress, causing it to fall to the floor, Lisette remained still, her wanton body making her wet but her defiant mind refusing to bend. Next Fabien took his dagger to her chemise, cutting it away from her body, leaving it as nothing more than a pile of rags on the floor, he stood back to admire Lisette's body in the candle light, naked except for her stockings and the dagger strapped to her thigh, he felt himself harden, but resisted, he wanted to make the little vixen beg for him.

Fabien moved round to face Lisette, the cold flat steel of his dagger tracing a line over Lisette's nipples making them harden in front of him, he watched as Lisette bit her lip, refusing to give in. This just made Fabien want to play more, he grabbed Lisette's breasts in his hands and none too gentle began to pull the nipples, taking one in his teeth and gently biting it whilst nipping at the other and then swapping to torment the other, he could feel Lisette trying to squirm beneath his hands, fighting him. He began to trace a line with his fingers down to her moist sex, probing with his fingers, using his thumb to torment her clit, but just as he felt her edging towards her climax, he stopped and removed his fingers, leaving her hanging in need, this time he was the one with the defiant look on his face. Over and over again he brought her to the brink before leaving her hanging, Lisette weakening, knowing she was fighting a losing battle with her body but becoming more infuriated as time went on, Fabien was on his knees in front of her, his tongue drawing circles around her clit, before plunging his tongue inside her, she tasted sweet, Fabien thought, breathing her sexual musk, but still he would not let Lisette find her release, he could feel her arching towards him, but still she bit her lip, holding her tongue, until she begged him, he would not let her find her release. Once more Fabien tormented her with his fingers, before releasing her from the chains, he stood before her, "well vixen, do you have anything to say for yourself", Lisette snapped and although the blood wasn't fully back in her hands, she pulled her dagger and placed a meaningful cut across Fabien's chest, he grabbed her wrist and pulled the dagger out of her hand, pinning her to the table, he'd had enough, she would scream his name. He held Lisette's hands on the table, watching her writhe beneath him, with one hand he undid his breeches, releasing his cock and plunged himself into her, remembering her warning, however much he wanted to bring her to heel he wouldn't do it at the expense of their child. He plunged into her again and again, once again bringing her to the edge and then withdrawing, leaving her wanting him, suddenly Lisette could stand no more and on the verge of her next climax she gave in and screamed his name, with which Fabien held her as she found her release, tears of frustration in her eyes, Fabien kissed her gently and began to work his way to his release, kissing her mouth softly as he came inside her. They rested a while, before the cold wood began to hurt Lisette's back and she began to move, Fabien helped her down pulling her to face him, tilting her head so he could look into her eyes, "Disobey me again vixen, and your torment will be twice as long" he said to her lovingly, kissing her deeply. Lisette looked at him and then pulled away, she was torn between hating him for making her want him and ashamed for disobeying him. Fabien noticed the tears in her eyes and pulled her to him, "hush Lisette, you need to rest", with that he picked her up and laid her on the bed in the cell, picking up her cloak and placing it over her, Lisette drifting off to sleep.

Half an hour later, Dimitri came whistling in, seeing the sleeping form of Lisette in the cell and the remains of her clothes on the floor, he walked into Fabien's office, " still alive, then my friend," he chuckled, catching sight of the blood on Fabien's shirt and Lisette's dagger on his desk, "just about" Fabien replied, grinning at his friend. "Well we've found someone lurking, so I thought I'd come check on things here before we brought them in", Dimitri said to Fabien, Fabien nodded, " help me take Lisette back to my chambers", with that Fabien stood up and walked to the cell where Lisette was slumbering, he lifted her up, taking care to keep her cloak over her, he wasn't sharing her body with anyone, Dimitri picked up Lisette dress and shoes, he threw the remains of her chemise on the fire, it wasn't fit for much else. The two men headed to the secret corridor that lead to Fabien's chambers. Fabien put Lisette on their bed, covering her with the throw, Dimitri heading for the door, "Fabien, wait" Lisette whispered, Dimitri walked out the room and closed the door, "what" barked Fabien, he was in no mood for her mischief, he had a job to do. Lisette rose from the bed and walked over to the basin in the corner, rinsing out a rag, she picked up a small bottle from the counter and walked over to Fabien. "I'm sorry" she said sincerely, tears welling up in her eyes, she began to clean Fabien's wound, putting some salve on it from the bottle she had brought with her, she thanked her stars it was just a slight scratch and would heal without too much of a scar. Fabien lifted her chin gently, "I ask only one thing Lisette, obey me and within reason you can have all the freedom you want, I love you, never fear that but you are mine and when I need you to obey me, you will, otherwise you will be punished, understood", Lisette looked at him, the defiance gone from her body, " yes Fabien, I will and I'm sorry" Lisette said quietly, stifling back sobs, Fabien kissed on her head, "now bed", he commanded and turning he walked out of the door, locking it behind him, catching the stifled sobs of Lisette from behind the door, " women", Dimitri said to him and the pair headed to the dungeons, there was a prisoner to interrogate.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisette's past is revealed...

Hours later Fabien returned to his quarters, he unlocked the door, expecting to find Lisette flying to his throat, little vixen that she was, but instead her small form was curled up in a ball on their bed, she gotten dressed into her nightdress after he'd left her. Fabien undressed and stoked the fire, there was a chill in the air. He climbed into bed besides Lisette pulling the covers over them both, he laid on his side, his head propped up on his arm, his free hand stroking Lisette's back, hoping he hadn't broke her spirit, he wanted to control her willfulness but still liked her feistiness, he'd wait and see, he'd bring her round. Lisette stirred and rolled over to face him, looking up at him with tear stained eyes, Fabien felt his heart lurch, he pulled her gently and stroked her hair, "I'm sorry Lisette", Fabien whispered to her, kissing her softly, Lisette nodded and kissed him back, stifling a yawn " come, you need to sleep, we will talk in the morning", placing a kiss on her forehead, pulling her to him, the pair drifted off to sleep in each others arms. In the morning, Fabien was the first to wake, Lily had just arrived with fresh water for washing and their breakfasts, she put the breakfasts things on the side and left, Fabien rose once she had gone and began to build the fire, putting some water on the heat so he could wash and sat down next to the fire, waiting for the water to boil. Lisette began to stir and sat up in the bed, looking sheepishly over to Fabien, "come sit with me", he said to her. Lisette climbed off the bed and walked over to Fabien and sat in the chair opposite him, tucking her feet into the hem of her nightdress. She smiled over at Fabien, a twinkle in her eyes, Fabien clasped her hands in his as he leaned forward, looking her in the eyes, so he thought to himself, happily, the little minx was still there inside Lisette. Then the smile faded on Lisette's face, " I have something to tell you about my past, that I think you need to know before we wed", she said quietly. Fabien looked at her softly, Minette had told him some of Lisette's history. He stood up and pulled Lisette up with him, gently pulling her to the bed, sitting her down on it and sat down next to her, his arm around her shoulders, "speak, you have nothing to fear", his free hand holding hers, he could see that she was starting to get upset.

Lisette bit her lip to hold back the sobs she could feel building, she had no idea how Fabien would take what she was about to say and she was frightened. Slowly Lisette began to tell Fabien about her relationship with Henry. They had been married when she was seventeen, and on their wedding night Henry had done his marital duty, none to gently and then left her to return to his male lover Logan, he didn't return to her bed until a month later. That's when things changed, he'd brought Logan with him, and Lisette's nightmare began, Henry and Logan took it in turns to rape her, whilst the other held her down, her nightdress used to gag her, then they would leave her bruised and discarded, though Henry only ever visited her once a month, Logan would sneak into her room once a week, threatening to slit her throat if she ever breathed a word to Henry. Once Lisette had fallen pregnant with Louis, Henry stopped coming altogether, but Logan would still visit, this time threatening her unborn child. Thankfully when the babe was born it looked like Henry, so Logan's secret visits never became know. Lisette had hoped that once Louis had been born that Logan would leave her alone, but she was wrong, whenever he and Henry fell out he would turn up at Lisette's door and take it out on her body, blaming her for his and Henry's spats. His visits did stop however when the two dogs, Bear and Wolf were a year old and almost fully grown, they had begun to sense he was evil and would not let him through the door, Bear badly biting him once when he'd tried to sneak in one night. However a couple of years later, when the pox had claimed both Louis and Henry's lives, Logan visited Lisette whilst she was recovering, and threateningly said to her, "once you are well, you will be mine to use as I will", he'd then left the house to go to his Chateau, telling Lisette as he left, I will be back for you. As soon as Lisette was well, she'd packed a bag, sent Minette to her parents house and gone to find her cousin Claudine, who had requested her help.

Lisette began to sob, Fabien though still reeling from what Lisette had just told him, pulled her to him and held her whilst she cried, sensing she needed this release. Fabien was angry, but not with Lisette, the tension in his neck scared Lisette and she sat up, her scared face looking at Fabien through teary eyes, " I understand if no longer want me", she stammered between sobs. Fabien looked at her lovingly, "I'm angry, Lisette but not with you, never fear me, I love you and will protect you and in two days time you will be mine", kissing her softly but with an edge of possessiveness. In two days Fabien thought to himself, you will be mine Lisette and Logan will be dead, he vowed to himself there and then that he would rid Lisette of this evil hanging over her. Fabien coaxed Lisette off the bed and to a chair, " eat, Lisette, you need your strength". Lisette sat with Fabien and they both ate their breakfast, Lisette was not needed today by either Liselotte or Sophie and her wedding dress was safely hidden in Sophie's room, so Fabien helped her dress and took her with him through the secret corridor to his office in the dungeon, though not the most glamorous surroundings, they'd spend the day together. Lisette settled in the chair nearest the fire, she'd brought some sewing to do, which Fabien found out was baby clothes for their child. They'd spent most of the morning in peace, Fabien reading one of his books and Lisette quietly sewing, when all of a sudden they heard loud shouts from the stables and courtyard, Lisette smiled, she recognized that voice. She stood up and began to walk towards the courtyard, Fabien following at her heels wondering what the hell was going off.

They walked into the courtyard to see a big black stallion and a chestnut bay mare, sat on the stallion trying to rein him in whilst keeping hold of the mare was a young lad, "Christian, you made it", Lisette shouted happily, walking over to the big stallion, " Bolt, behave yourself, you great blockhead", patting the stallion on his nose, the stallion turned his head to Lisette and gently nuzzled her hair. Fabien had followed Lisette out and stood by her side, staring at the big beast, Bolt was the same size as Minos, he was almost like his twin and the mare was a beauty as well. "Fancy a race, Fabien", Lisette questioned him, she was dying to break free, Fabien looked at her and asked her, " is it safe for you?" "Yes, until I'm about six months", with that Christian jumped down and helped his mistress up on to Bolt, the horse becoming like putty in her hands. Fabien got Minos from his stable and saddled him, climbing up and walking him over to Lisette and Bolt, the two stallions eyeing each other up, this was certainly going to be a challenge. Fabien saw the sparkle in Lisette's eyes and said to her "Come on love, we will go past home, that way Christian can take your mare there and get her settled, and the wagon can follow", it was then Lisette noticed the covered wagon behind Christian and Lighting, her father in law had answered her letter and sent all her clothes and possessions, Christian piped up before they left, "Mistress, Monsieur Marchal sent this for you and this letter is for you, Monsieur Fabien", Fabien took the letters from Christian and sensing the horses were ready to go, began to edge Minos to the opening of the courtyard. As soon as they were through the courtyard archway, they headed for the forest trail and gave the horses their heads, Bolt surprising Minos by sprinting ahead, so this is why Lisette sent for the horses, Fabien thought to himself, to give Minos a run for his money. Fabien chuckled to himself, Lisette was in her element as she rode ahead in front of him, her chestnut hair flying behind her in the breeze. They reined the horses in near the track which lead to the cottage to allow Christian to catch up with the wagon and Lighting, Lisette was desperate to get home and see her dogs and Star, she'd missed them, but there was no room in Fabien's chambers for the big beasts.

Christian finally arrived with the wagon and the three of the followed the track to the cottage, the dogs having sensed them approaching were out front, racing down the track to them. Fabien reined Minos in and jumped down to help Lisette down from Bolt, he didn't want the giddy woman breaking her neck, she wasn't getting out of their wedding that easy, grinning to himself. He let Lisette down, holding her for a moment before releasing her so she could fuss the giant beasts that were threatening to knock her over. Leaving Lisette in the company of the dogs, he took hold of the two stallions reins and lead the horses to the stables, Christian following with Lightning and the wagon trundling along to the front of the house, Fabien shouted to Michal, the stable boy to come take the three horses and asked Christian to help him and the wagon driver to carry Lisette and Minette's things into the house. Lisette had arrived with the dogs, flushed from her ride and smiling, glad to be free, she'd only spent one night at the cottage, the rest of their time together had been at the palace seeing to Sophie's recovery. She walked in the door and headed to the kitchen, she was famished, Fabien had enlistened the help of a maid, Hazel, to look after the house and dogs whilst they were gone, she was Dimitri's sister and someone he trusted. Hazel had heard them approaching on the track thanks to the dogs as an early warning system, and the guard that Fabien had on look out near the cottage, so had began to prepare some food for them. Lisette bounced into the kitchen, thanking Hazel for the food and sat down to eat, Fabien and Christian came in to join them, the wagon driver having left to begin his return journey home. Fabien handed Lisette her letter from her father in law and began to read his letter from the same man, his uncle.

"My dear Fabien,

I'm glad that Lisette found you, instead of Logan finding her. Your reputation has reached me and I know she will be safe with you, but Logan is still alive and I fear for her safety. He was here a few days ago, and finding Lisette no longer here flew into a rage, it seems that my evil toad of a son left her like a piece of property to Logan, to use as he saw fit. Fabien, as your Uncle, I ask you one thing, protect Lisette, I will help you and show you where to find him but marry her first and leave her and Minette somewhere safe, as he has threatened the poor maid as well. Do not let Lisette know that Logan is about, the poor love will fret. 

Your Uncle Dominic"

Fabien screwed the letter up and threw it into the fire, hiding his expression from Lisette, as much as he hated to do it, he knew he'd have to leave Lisette after their wedding, and the only safe place was going to be the palace, under the watchful eye of Reuben and the other guards, she would hate it and most likely him for a short while, but he would make it up to her, tonight unless he was needed they would spend the night at the cottage and the next day. Lisette looked up from her letter, "Are you OK my love?", she asked Fabien, a little concerned, Fabien looked at her and bent down to kiss her, " I'm fine little dove, now come show me this beast of yours who threatens my poor Minos", holding out his hand to help her up, and with a swish of her skirts, Lisette exited the door in front of him, heading to the stables., leaving Christian resting in the kitchen.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Lisette and Fabien headed hand in hand to the stables, listening to the commotion inside, from the sound of it Minos and Bolt were trying to square off against each other and Michal was struggling, Lisette laughed, "come on Fabien, before that poor boy gets stamped on", Lisette walked into the stable, followed by Fabien. Michal had managed to unsaddle Bolt but Minos was being a pain and kept trying to nip at Bolt. Fabien took the saddle from Michal and said to the poor lad, " settle the mare, Michal and we'll take these two for another run, try and work some of the tension out of them". Fabien led Bolt outside and helped Lisette up, then he whistled to Minos and climbed up, the pair rode the horses out down the track to forest road and have them their heads, Minos trying to best Bolt. but struggling to catch up, Lisette reined Bolt in a bit so Fabien could catch her, she could tell Bolt hadn't been ridden for a while, he had so much energy. The pair continued down the forest path, merrily chatting to each other, they would spend the night together at the cottage and then tomorrow they would returned to the palace, Lisette spending that night in Sophie's room and then Fabien and Lisette would be married in the palace chapel. They had almost reached Versailles, so they turned the horses round and gave them their heads once again towards home. They pulled into the track, Lisette in front, Bolt having outrun Minos once more, once at the cottage, Fabien jumped down and handed Minos' reins to Michal and then went to help Lisette down from Bolt, Christian appearing to hold Bolt and help Michal out with the headstrong stallion. Hazel had prepared their tea, so Fabien and Lisette sat down to eat, Lisette flushed from the invigorating ride. Hazel had left to prepare Lisette a bath. Once they had eaten they headed upstairs to their room, Hazel had already drawn the curtains, lit the candles and built a fire, so all the pair had left to do was prepare for bed, Fabien helped Lisette undress, teasingly catching her nipples with the back of his hands, once undressed, Lisette climbed into her bath, Fabien pulling up a chair besides it, Lisette playfully flicking water at him, "minx", Fabien growled at her, reaching into the bath to tweak Lisette's nearest nipple. Lisette squealed in delight, squirming under Fabien's caress. Fabien stripped off his shirt and breeches, standing naked in the fire light. He picked up the soap and began to wash and caress every part of Lisette's body, the water threatening to over flow, once Lisette finished washing her hair, she climbed out into Fabien's waiting arms and the warm linens, " keep yourself warm whilst I have a bath, love", Fabien said kissing her on the nose.

Fabien climbed into the bath, sinking into the warm waters, he dipped his head under to wash his hair and then sat up, looking lovingly at the goddess stood next to the bath, in two days time she would be his forever, and he would protect her and their unborn child. Lisette sat in the chair beside the bath, her hand tracing delicate circles on his chest, her fingers entwining themselves in the hair there, then she began to trail them down to his cock, feeling it hardening beneath her fingers, her hand gently caressing it until Fabien stopped her, "patience minx, or I will not last long", with that he finished his wash and climbed out besides her, accepting a piece of linen from Lisette and began to dry himself, " Come Madam, its time you were in bed", a twinkle in his eyes, and like the minx she was, Lisette dropped the linens on the floor and sultrily climbed onto the bed. Fabien gave a guttural growl and dived into the bed besides her, pulling her to him and kissed her hard and passionately, one hand on her sex, working her clit with his fingers, making her ready for him, Lisette moaned under his lips and Fabien plunged himself into her, she was warm and willing for him, climaxing almost instantly, the pair rising together, Fabien thrusting deep every time Lisette reached her climax until he could hold himself back no longer and he moaned her name as he found his release. Fabien pulled Lisette to him, kissed her deeply and pulled the covers over the pair of them, both of them drifting off to sleep together.

The next morning the pair awoke, entwined together, Lisette kissed Fabien and then rose out of bed, grabbing a bite to eat from the breakfast that Hazel had brought in whilst they were still asleep. She had been lucky so far with this pregnancy, though she was only about three weeks in, she hadn't felt as ill as she had done with Louis, she gazed lovingly over at Fabien, thanking her lucky stars she had replied to Claudine's letter and escaped to her cousin, then sadness filled her, she was only in this position due to her poor cousin's untimely demise. Fabien noticed the sudden change in Lisette's mood and rose out of the bed and walked towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "what's wrong Lisette?" he asked tenderly, Lisette looked up at him, "Just thinking how lucky I am, but that my happiness came with a cost", Fabien echoed her thoughts and whispered, " Claudine", Lisette nodded, "hush, my love, what fate has dealt us we must accept, however harshly it has been done", Fabien said gently, wiping the tears away from her eyes with his thumbs. Lisette looked at him and smiled, standing up and kissing him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Fabien pulling her close to him, " come Lisette you need to eat and build your strength", with that he sat opposite Lisette and they began to eat their breakfast. Once finished, they both dressed, Fabien helping Lisette with the back of her dress, tonight would be the first night since their relationship began that they would spend apart. Once dressed they went downstairs, finding Minette and Dimitri in the kitchen, Lisette dragged Minette into the garden with her, she wanted some flowers for her bouquet, leaving Fabien and Dimitri in the kitchen. Fabien took the opportunity to discuss his uncle's letter with Dimitri and outline what his plans were, Fabien would be taking Dimitri and Reuben with him, leaving Tomas and Luke to look after Lisette and Minette, as well as the rest of the police guard, the dogs would be there as well. Dimitri agreed especially since Minette was at risk as well, the men changing the subject as they heard giggles coming from the two women as they walked back into the kitchen, their arms full of roses.

"Well Lisette, are you ready to return to the palace?" Lisette nodded, the four of them heading for the stables, Dimitri picking up his horse from outside and climbing up, lifting Minette up behind him. Michal and Christian had saddled Minos and Lightning, Lisette wanted her mare for this trip as she was a bit quieter and gentler, besides she had the roses to consider. Lisette climbed up with the help of Fabien and he passed her up the bundle of roses, before climbing up on Minos and edging him towards Lighting and Lisette, "come then love, to the palace", and with that the four of them headed to the palace, the dogs ambling along at the horses feet. Dimitri and Fabien had spoken to Christian, Michal and Hazel when Minette and Lisette were out of earshot, they were to follow later that day and head to the barracks, out of sight of Lisette and Minette, bringing Bolt and Star with them, Fabien didn't want to risk anyone or any creature of Lisette's being used as bait by Logan if he happened to slip through and elude Fabien. He'd been there once and Lisette had been almost raped, he didn't want her disappearing to end up as a toy for some twisted evil man. The ride took most of the morning and its was almost time for lunch when they arrived at the palace, the four of them would be eating in Fabien's office, then unless Fabien was needed, that afternoon and evening was theirs until Lisette and Minette would leave to spend the night in Sophie's room. Fabien jumped down and helped Lisette from Lightning, Minette had already got down from Dimitri's horse and had taken the bundle of roses from Lisette, the women walking off through the corridors towards the dungeons and Fabien's office, they had Lisette's bouquet to create, the dogs following at their heels. Dimitri meanwhile had jumped down from his horse and had handed the reins to the stable boy who had come out to take the horses to the stables, Reuben meeting them in the yard, "The plan is set then monsieur", he asked Fabien, Fabien nodded, " breathe nothing so the women do not overhear, but meet me here in the early hours the day after tomorrow, we will head to my Uncle and rid Lisette of this beast". With that the three men nodded to each other and parted ways, Reuben heading to the barracks and Fabien and Dimitri, heading towards Fabien's office, Dimitri jibbing Fabien about his impending wedding, "so old friend, this time tomorrow, you will be the one wearing a shackle and chain", Fabien punched him in the arm, ribbing him back, " aye my friend, but you will not be far behind me", Dimitri and Minette's wedding was planned for a week after Fabien's and Lisette's, if all went to plan getting rid of Logan.

The four of them spent the rest of the afternoon and evening together, taking a walk in the gardens and relaxing in front of the fire, soon it was time for the women to leave, "until tomorrow my love", Fabien kissed Lisette and sent her on her way with Minette, her skirts sweeping through the corridor, the bundle of roses in her arms. With no Lisette to keep him company, Fabien said good night to Dimitri and headed to his chambers, he had arranged for a bath and then to sleep, at least with their wedding being in the morning, the couple would have the day together, Bontemps had already arranged for someone to cover just for the day, and whilst he was away, but Lisette was not aware of what was coming. Fabien entered his room and locked the door, the stillness and quiet of his room slightly daunting, then he heard a faint scratching at his door, he'd forgotten about the dogs, he opened it and allowed them in before locking the door behind them, at least he would have some company tonight, though may not much conversation. He ate, bathed and climbed into bed, the covers still smelling of Lisette's perfume, he inhaled the scent and drifted off to sleep, Wolf laid at the bottom of the bed and Bear curled up on the rug near the fire. Meanwhile in Sophie's apartments the three women were busy settling down, Lisette's beginning to feel slightly nervous, she was about to marry Versailles renown Head of Police, a man of ice and steel and with a reputation of violence to get what he wanted, yet she did not fear him, she had seen his softer side and loved him either way, the growing child in her belly proof of their love. This time tomorrow she would be Madame Marchal for the second time, but this time she was marrying for love. The women chatted for a while, the bouquet of roses sat in a bowl of water to keep it alive for tomorrow, then they settled down for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

The day of the wedding dawned bright and sunny and the women were up early to get Lisette ready for her wedding, Lisette wasn't sure if it was the wedding or the fact that she would have to walk past several of the nobles to get to the chapel from Sophie's quarters, that was making her feel very nervous, Sophie sensing her anxiety said to her gently, "hush, my friend, when you walk out of here hold your head high, some of these people started in worse places than you and rose up the ranks, you are soon to be the Head of the Police Guard's wife and this will raise you above some of them and besides, they all fear disappearing from their beds in the middle of the night too much to whisper", and with that Lisette nodded her head and submitted to Minette and Sophie's ministrations to be made ready for her wedding, when they had finished she did not recognize herself, her chestnut hair falling in ringlets around her face and her beautiful wedding dress clinging tightly to her breasts and waist, emphasizing her breasts, leaving Lisette feeling slightly exposed. Thankfully she had yet to start showing, so her dress hung from her waist and flowed out in a billow of skirts. Minette and Sophie had already dressed and soon the three were ready to leave, Lisette collected her bouquet and the three of them began the walk from Sophie's apartments to the chapel, Lisette noticing the shocked looks and whispered murmurings of those she past " so this is the woman who keeps Monsieur Marchal on his toes, a beauty to be sure", Lisette smiled. Soon they arrived at the chapel and were met by a smiling Princess Liselotte, "you didn't think I'd miss this did you", she chuckled to Lisette, " now come on before he thinks you've turned and run", with that the guards opened the doors and Lisette walked through the door on the arm of Liselotte, with Minette and Sophie following behind them.

Fabien was stood at the altar with Dimitri, he was a little anxious, Lisette was running late, maybe she didn't want to marry him and had only been humoring him, maybe she didn't want a cold black hearted man like him, Dimitri sensing his friend's anxiety, put a steadying hand on his shoulder and gently turned him round, "I think your bride has arrived", he smiled at his friend, Fabien turned round and his mouth dropped, Lisette was a beauty but as she stood now she looked like a goddess, Lisette walked towards him on the arm of Princess Liselotte, and she handed Lisette over to Fabien, " take good care of her", Liselotte said to him, Fabien bowed to her, "I have every intention to do so your highness", taking Lisette's hand. The pair turned to Father Boussett who read their vows, Lisette faltering on " to obey", her eyes showing Fabien that the vixen inside of her had not fully disappeared, but reassuring him that she would obey him. Once their vows were said and they were decreed man and wife in front of their witnesses, they headed to one of the salons which Bontemps and Princess Liselotte had requested from the King to give the happy couple somewhere for their wedding feast other than Fabien's offices in the dungeons. In fact, the King surprised the happy couple with a visit, he trusted Fabien with his life and had a lot of respect for him, and he was curious to find out more about the woman that had captured Fabien's heart and who was the talk of the salons with her skills as a midwife. Louis congratulated the happy couple and wished them all the best, looking at Lisette and agreeing that she was indeed a beauty. With that he left to go about his business. The happy couple shared their feast with their friends and as time went on they began to disperse, Fabien and Lisette leaving to take a stroll around the gardens before retiring to their chamber, it was late afternoon, but Fabien was determined to make Lisette remember this day forever, he'd managed to leave the dogs with Dimitri and Minette for the afternoon, they would be returned when Fabien left the next morning.

Fabien and Lisette headed to their room, Fabien locking the door behind them, he had given strict orders not to be disturbed. He turned to Lisette and said, "now vixen you are truly mine", with that he stood over to her, his hand tangling in her hair and gently pulled her face to him, seeing the glint of mischief in her eyes, he kissed her, deep, passionate and possessively, before turning her round to help her undress, he'd already wrecked one of her dresses, he wasn't going to destroy this one, once out of her dress Lisette stood in front of him wearing nothing but her stockings and a smile. Fabien felt himself harden, he took in the beautiful vision in front of him, he was going to miss this, he hoped they would not be gone long in their hunt for Logan. Fabien began to undress watching Lisette as she walked over to their bed, climbing up onto and laying down seductively. Fabien climbed in next to her and began to stroke her hair, kissing her softly, tracing his fingers delicately down her body, teasing each nipple in turn, Lisette twisting her fingers in his hair and arching herself towards him, submitting herself to his fingers. Fabien moved his hand down to her sex, gently tweaking her clit with his fingers, she was already wet with longing for him, he moved himself on top of her and plunged himself into her, riding with her and bringing her to her climax, again and again until he himself could not hold back, releasing himself deep inside her. They spent the rest of the afternoon and evening making love and talking getting to know more and more about each other, later Lily brought them food and it was then that Fabien put his plan into action, he didn't want to but it was the only way he could insure Lisette didn't wake when he left, besides he knew the potion was safe as Lisette gave it to many of her pregnant patients to help them sleep when the pregnancy sickness was keeping them awake, but still he knew she would hold it against him, and Dimitri wouldn't escape either as Fabien had given him some to help with Minette. Fabien slipped some of the potion into Lisette's wine and handed it to her, then he took his glass and toasted his wife, Lisette drinking the full glass and then she began to eat, it took only a few moments before she began to yawn, "It would seem Monsieur that you have worn me out today, I think I will retire to our bed", Lisette said sleepily, Fabien nodded and helped Lisette to climb into bed, he climbed in besides and held her close whilst she fell deep asleep, in a short few hours he would leave her and he wanted to remember everything, deeply breathing in her perfume.

Fabien was woken a few hours later by a knock and scratching at the door, he rose out of the bed, careful not to disturb Lisette, though the sleeping potion seemed to be doing its job, he pulled on his breeches and unlocked the door, standing there was Dimitri with Minette, he walked over to Fabien and Lisette's bed and placed Minette next to Lisette, covering both the sleeping maid and her mistress, these two were going to curse them when they awoke but it was for their safety. Meanwhile Fabien had finished getting dressed and was ready to go, he'd written a note for Lisette, telling her to stay safe whilst he was this mission for the King, he hated to lie and leave her but it had to be done. The dogs had taken up their places in Fabien's room, Wolf on the bed at her mistress' feet and Bear on the rug in front of the fire, the two men nodded to each other and left the room, closing the door behind them and heading through the corridor, through the dungeons and into the courtyard to where Reuben was stood with their horses, in the quiet of the dawn, the three men mounted their horses and with a clattering of hooves were out of the courtyard and onto the forest track heading to Fabien's uncle in Paris. He had promised to meet them and show them where Logan was. Several hours later, Lisette woke up, her head a bit fuzzy and her mouth dry, the last time she felt like was when she had knocked herself out with her sleeping potion. She sat up, feeling a body behind her and noticed the dogs in the room, something was going on, she turned to face the body she assumed would be Fabien but was instead was shocked to see a sleeping Minette. Raising out of the bed and pulling her nightdress over her from the chair, she knelt down and began to bring the fire back to life, patting Bear who had woken up at the sound of his mistress' feet nearing him. Lisette lit some candles, she knew it was morning as she had heard the cockerel crow but it was still slightly dull and she could hear a rumble of thunder in the distance. She walked over to the chest of drawers where she kept her potions and tonics, and sure enough the sleeping one was missing.

What on earth was going on she mused to herself, where was Fabien? Then she noticed the letter propped up on the side. She picked it up and sat down next to the fire to read it.

"My dearest Lisette,

Forgive me for having to leave you so soon but I am on a mission to save the King, once again we have uncovered a plot to assassinate him, I cannot tell you much as to do so would put you at risk, all I ask is one thing obey me and stay within the confines of the palace, I will reward you well if you do and punish you if you do not, I ask you to think of our unborn child and keep yourself safe.

Yours forever

Fabien"

Lisette closed the letter, for once in her life she would obey him, she knew if there was a threat to the king, the last thing Fabien needed was to have to choose between saving her or the King. She began to hear movement behind her, Minette was waking up, a little groggy from the potion, so Dimitri must have given Minette some as well, it must be serious. Lisette turned round to Minette and told her what was happening, suddenly there was a knock at the door and little voice whispered "Madame are you awake, I have your breakfast", Lisette smiled, the poor girl was scared stiff of Fabien, but Lisette had saved Lily's sister when she was struggling with her first child, so she was less nervous if Lisette was around. " Come in Lily", Lisette said gently to the poor girl, "I can't madame, the door is locked", replied Lily, it was then Lisette noticed a key on the floor near the door, Lisette and Minette looked at each other, this was getting stranger by the minute, Lisette picked up the key and unlocked the door, allowing Lily in with their breakfast, the dogs sniffing around her looking for theirs, " Leave her be, you two, I'll take you to the kitchen later to get yours", Lily placed the breakfast things on the side and left, closing the door behind her. Lisette had threaded the key onto a piece of ribbon and put it around her neck for safe keeping.

The women sat down to their breakfast trying to fathom out why the men had drugged them and then locked them in, surely whoever was behind this plot must know of Lisette and Minette, but they had no idea whom. The women dressed and took the dogs to the kitchens to get them fed, Lisette noticing that Wolf was eating more than normal, it would seem everyone or thing female in her household was pregnant, Star her mare still had eight months to go, she herself was a month and a half into her pregnancy and now it looked like her dog was as well, it must be something in the waters of Versailles, there was only Minette left, and that was soon confirmed when the poor maid brought her breakfast back. Well Lisette thought, these next few months are going to be a lot of fun with all the new babies pending. "Come on", she said to Minette gently, " let's go get you some tonic and settle you down, I take it Dimitri doesn't know then?". "No" replied Minette quietly, her stomach churning, "I wasn't sure myself", with that the pair headed back to Fabien's chambers, locking themselves and the dogs in, Lisette hoping Fabien wouldn't be long as she didn't want to disobey him, but knew she wouldn't be able to stay cooped up for long. The women spent the rest of that day napping, chatting and quietly sewing anything to keep their minds occupied. The thunderstorm that had been rumbling most of the day was easing off, the world returning to normal. Finally Lisette and Minette gave in and headed to bed, Lisette checking the door was locked before climbing in besides Minette, wondering where Fabien and Dimitri where and if they were both safe. The next day was the same, and Lisette began to despair, but all would change that night.


	10. Chapter 10

The women were woken in the middle of the night by frantic banging on the chamber door, Lisette grabbed her dagger, but relaxed when she heard a voice shout, though the words chilled her to the bone, " Lisette, it's Dimitri, come quickly, Fabien has been hurt", Lisette grabbed a shawl wrapping it around her nightdress and opened the door, Minette behind her with her medical bag, Dimitri was covered in a mixture of blood and mud, the three of them flew down the corridor to Fabien's office, where he lay on the desk, a gaping sword wound in his side. On passing the dungeon, she noticed a man hanging from the shackles in the ceiling, and as he turned to face her she knew Fabien had lied, hanging there was Logan. She stormed into the office with a face of thunder and looked her husband in the eye, "you'd better bloody live so I can have the pleasure of killing you myself", she snarled at him, Fabien chuckled and then grimaced in pain, Lisette's heart softening. " You know I'm not as skilled as Claudine, don't you, I might not be able to save you", she said, choking back the sobs, she needed to focus if she was to save him. "You will", Fabien whispered, he could feel himself losing consciousness, " kiss me", with which Lisette obeyed before Fabien passed out.

Lisette choked back a sob, she had a husband to save, she washed her hands in the water Minette had prepared and began to inspect Fabien's wound, luckily the sword had not hit any organs and had just cut through muscle and skin. The problem would be if infection got in, Lisette began to wash the wound with neat alcohol to kill any bugs and then rinsed it with warm water, already she could feel fever creeping into Fabien's skin. She began to stitch the muscle and then moved to the skin, closing the wound, she placed some salve on it and bandaged it up with help of Dimitri who lifted the unconscious Fabien for her. Fabien had not woken up whilst Lisette had been stitching him up, and this worried her slightly, but she could do no more other than keep the fever down and infection at bay, it would mean changing Fabien's bandages every few hours but he would be worth it, Minette and Lisette began to bathe Fabien and clean up the mess, he would have to stay on the desk as a temporary bed until Lisette was sure the stitches had taken, then he could be moved, so Lisette was determined to try and make him comfortable, even if he was still unconscious. Once Lisette was confident everything was clean, she sent Minette and Dimitri off to get some sleep and set herself in a chair by Fabien, bathing his head to keep the fever at bay, the two dogs milling round her feet. It was going to be a long night and day, but she was determined not to give up on him, she loved him, "stay with me Fabien, our child needs their father", she pleased with him, not knowing if he heard her or not. Several hours later, Reuben appeared to help Lisette change Fabien's bandages, the wound mercifully remaining infection free, Reuben left Lisette mopping Fabien's brow and went to check on the prisoner, he had been knocked by a punch to the head from Dimitri whilst Lisette had been caring for Fabien, to make sure he caused her no grief whilst she was on her own. Happy that he was still out cold Reuben went and told Lisette he would be outside if she needed him, she only had to yell. Lisette nodded and turned back to bathing Fabien's head and neck with cool water, to keep the fever down, she dare not give him anything to drink whist he was unconscious in case she choked him.

The following day was much the same, Lisette barely eating and every few hours, with the help of one of Fabien's men she changed his bandages and inspected the wound, miraculously infection was keeping itself away, she just prayed the fever would break and he would wake up. That evening after checking Fabien's wound again, she decided it was now safe to carefully move him to his room, at least she would be more comfortable in their room and she wouldn't have Logan in the other room. Reuben and Dimitri carefully lifted Fabien between them and carried him to his chambers, placing him gently on the bed, leaving Lisette enough room at one side of him so she could check his wound. Suddenly Fabien seemed to twitch and move, but did not wake up, Lisette hoped it was a good sign. Lily followed behind with something to eat for Lisette and took the dogs back to the kitchen with her to get them something to eat, promising to return them later on. Minette had arrived and offered to sit with Fabien for a little while, so Lisette could get some rest, Minette sitting in a chair next to the bed and Lisette curled up at the side of Fabien, her hand on his chest, just so she could feel him breathing. Lisette drifted off, sleeping fitfully, Minette bathing Fabien's head, shoulders and chest, the fever was beginning to ease, but Lisette was still concerned that Fabien had not woken up. After a few hours Lisette woke up, finally she thought, Fabien was beginning to stir, Lisette sat up, Fabien began to open his eyes, Minette was still bathing his head, "welcome back", Lisette said, smiling at him and then Minette, she leant over to kiss him. " See, I told you, you could do it", Fabien croaked back to her, trying to sit up, Lisette gently pushed him back down, "Lie still, or you'll open your wound", Fabien obeyed and laid back down, Minette finished what she was doing and went down to the kitchen to get some broth prepared, she knew the recipe, Lisette's mother had shown her well. She returned to Lisette and Fabien with the broth, Dimitri following her, she found him in the dungeon and asked him to come back with her as they needed to change Fabien's bandages once again.

Dimitri walked into the room, followed by Minette and then he saw Fabien, " so you decided to rejoin us then , old friend", he chuckled at Fabien, Fabien nodded his head, his throat a little dry, Lisette carefully lifted his head and Minette gently began to feed him the broth, all being well Fabien would be able to sit up the next day. Once he'd managed to eat some of the broth, Dimitri held him up so Lisette and Minette could change his bandage, working as quickly as he began to wince in pain. Lisette settled him back down and lay at his side whilst he feel asleep, Lisette nodding to Minette and Dimitri, telling them to go get some rest, the dogs had wandered back in and settled themselves near the fire. Lisette curled up besides Fabien, her hand resting on his chest, placing a kiss on his cheek and settling down to sleep. The pair slept until late morning, Fabien stirring as the pain began to set in, waking Lisette as he moved, "Are you alright, Fabien", she asked him gently, stroking his face, "Yes love, just a twinge", he replied, Lisette sat up and moved carefully off the bed, so as not to nudge Fabien, she moved towards the fire and began to build it up, getting it going, it was beginning to get cold as autumn progressed and the last thing they both needed was a cold or worse, Fabien lay admiring his wife, she had obeyed him and he was grateful, she had managed to save his life as well, though poor thing had lacked enough confidence in herself to do so, he smiled to himself, he was a lucky man really. Lisette stood up and turned to face him, walking slowly over to him and checked his forehead, the fever that had been burning his body was beginning to ebb away, Lisette turned to go to the drawers to get some tonic for the pain, when Fabien gently grabbed her arm, " stay awhile, minx, I've missed you", he said quietly, Lisette bent down and kissed him, gently climbing over him and curled up besides him, careful not to touch his wound, it would be sore enough shortly when it came time to check on it without her nudging it now.

Fabien wrapped his arm around Lisette's shoulders, pulling her to him, Lisette lay on her side facing him to make it easier for him, caressing his face, he pulled her to him and kissed her, wincing slightly as his wound twinged, Lisette pulled away slowly, she had missed him, it would be a fair few days before he would be OK to leave the palace and Lisette couldn't wait, all of a sudden it felt like the walls were closing in on her and she was smothered, she wanted to go back to the cottage and leave the palace behind her, she missed having freedom. Fabien sensed that something was wrong, "hush Lisette, we will leave soon, but if you want, tomorrow you can take Reuben with you and stretch that beast of yours' legs, I've heard he's been causing chaos in the stables, just don't stray too far and promise me you will be careful", Lisette kissed him, " I promise and thank you", then she whispered, "just get better for me and our baby", before turning away to hide her sobs, Fabien lifted his hand to her face and turned it to him, pulling her head gently onto his chest, letting her cry whilst her stroked her hair, he owed her this, she had obeyed him and she'd saved his life, she deserved her freedom. Finally Lisette's sobs subsided and her breathing slowed, she had fallen asleep on his chest, Fabien let himself relax and drifted off, the pain in his wound only a dull ache. Several hours later they were awoken by a light knock at the door, Minette and Dimitri had arrived with breakfast for the pair, Lily following timidly behind to take the two dogs to the kitchen for theirs, the young girl had become friends with the pair and they followed her about like little sheep when they weren't guarding their mistress. Lisette stirred and was helped off the bed by Dimitri, whilst Minette put the breakfast things on the side, Lisette sat in the chair by the fire whilst Minette gave Fabien the broth.

Once Lisette and Fabien had finished eating, the two women shooed Dimitri out of the room and Minette helped Lisette to dress, Lisette whispering to her friend, "Have you told him yet?", she asked, " I have", Minette whispered back, "And?", Lisette replied, " What are you two whispering about", Fabien quipped up, smiling, Lisette turned to face him whilst Minette half hide behind Lisette blushing whilst tying the laces on Lisette's dress, Lisette replied to him, "I think you need a bigger house", she smiled, Fabien looked at her puzzled and then Dimitri poked his head round the door, " what she is trying to say is that you ain't the only one who is going to be a father", he chuckled. Minette and Dimitri had postponed their wedding until Fabien was well enough to attend, though they had made arrangements for their future living quarters, they had spoken with Fabien and since the barracks had living quarters for the married couples, they would be moving in there once Fabien and Lisette were back at the cottage. Lisette was a bit shocked but knew it was the right thing and her friend would not be far away. Fabien congratulated the pair and then the four of them got down to the business of changing Fabien's bandages, Lisette checking on the wound and deeming it to be healing well, decided that it no longer needed to be bandaged any more, she would just monitor it and put salve on it daily, Fabien just needed to heal and build his strength back. Pleased with how Fabien was doing, she allowed him to leave the bed, with Dimitri's help they assisted him to the chair in front of the fire. Not long after Reuben arrived to escort Lisette on her ride, she kissed Fabien and said "behave yourself and don't over do it, I will be back shortly", with that she turned, Fabien slapping her backside gently as she walked outside the room with Reuben, Fabien shouting after him" take care of her for me", Reuben nodded to his chief.


	11. Chapter 11

Reuben had already had Bolt saddled for Lisette, Christian was holding him steady whilst Lisette climbed up onto him, Reuben mounting his horse behind and then the two headed out through the courtyard and they gave the horses they're heads, Bolt speeding ahead. Lisette reveling in her freedom, the wind in her hair and the breeze at her face, She and Bolt were as one as they flew down the forest road to Paris, Reuben behind them, keeping watch over his master's wife, knowing full well that Fabien would kill him if anything happened to her. Bear had come with them and was enjoying stretching his legs, Wolf staying at the palace with Fabien. Meanwhile, back at the palace, Fabien was in discussion with Dimitri about Logan, Fabien wanted to know if anything had been done to him whilst he had been out for the count, Dimitri told him that other than making sure he stayed alive and forcing him to eat, Logan had pretty much been left in the prison cell they had chucked him in after Fabien had been moved back to his chambers. Fabien was glad that Logan was still his to deal with, he owed him, the wound in Fabien's side twinging as a reminder of that fateful night when they finally captured Logan. The weather had been against them from the start, the thunderstorm looming for most of the day, they'd headed to Fabien's Uncle and he gave them instructions on how to get to Logan's Chateau and a miniature of Logan's portrait, so they knew who they were looking for. They'd stopped at his Uncle's that night to dry off and rest the horses and the next morning they'd left to capture Logan, he had given them the run around but finally Fabien had him cornered, a sword fight had begun and ended with Fabien wounded and Logan bound and chained. Reuben and Dimitri had managed to stem the bleeding and somehow had got Fabien back to Lisette.

Reuben and Lisette were on the return journey back to the palace, Lisette once again at peace after enjoying her freedom, when suddenly she reined Bolt in, she had started to feel faint and knew Fabien was going to kill her, she hadn't eaten much whilst he had been unconscious and had skipped breakfast. Reuben pulled up beside her and noticed the paleness in her face, he pulled her gently from Bolt and sat her in front of him, Lisette not protesting, she knew if she did faint at least she would be safe rather than falling from Bolt and breaking her neck, though what Fabien would say she didn't know, but he'd feel her wrath if he took it out on Reuben. Reuben tied Bolts reins out of the way of his feet and let the giant stallion follow behind them whilst they raced back to the palace, Reuben shouting for Christian as they entered the courtyard, reining his horse to a stand. Christian grabbed Bolt's reins and took him to the stable, whilst one of the other stable hands grabbed Reuben's horse and held it steady whilst Reuben jumped down and helped Lisette off the horse, picking her up and carrying her into the palace, Lisette passing out as they walked through the corridor to Fabien's rooms, meeting Minette as she and Dimitri came out the room, Reuben saying to the concerned face of Minette, "she needs food", sending Minette running to the kitchen, whilst Dimitri held the door open, Lisette coming round just as they walked through the door, Fabien turned round in his chair, " before you start its my own fault, so don't you dare take it out on him", a small voice shouted at him from Reuben's arms, Reuben placed Lisette on the bed and helped her sit up slowly, bowing to her and making a sharp exit before Fabien could corner him, glad that due to his injury he couldn't move that quick.

"Well," Fabien quizzed Lisette as Dimitri helped her over to the chair opposite her husband, Minette coming in the door with Lily at her heels bringing food for them, they placed it in front of the couple and sensing a swift exit, Dimitri, Minette and Lily left, closing the door behind them. Lisette looked her husband in the eye and smiled, "Its your fault, if you hadn't gone and almost died on me, I'd have remembered to eat enough for two", Fabien looked at her and then said gruffly, " well now you had better eat and build your strength, or you will stay here", smiling as he said it, Lisette glared at him and then stood up and gave him a kiss, before sitting back down to eat, suddenly realizing how hungry she actually was. The pair sat and ate, catching up, "what are you going to do with Logan?", Lisette asked Fabien, knowing full well that Logan's days were numbered, as soon as Fabien was well, Logan's life would end, she had seen how Fabien like to play with his prisoners, she had been there in the shadows when Fabien had dispatched of Father Etienne, the anger purging through him as the father goaded him about Claudine. She also knew from one of the maids that the fellow who accosted her that day had met a similar sticky end, they hadn't even been lovers then, yet he had taken his revenge, the same he had extracted on the Duc du Cassal, so with everything she had told him about her past and Logan's treatment of her, she knew his death would be slow and painful. She shuddered, she knew why people feared Fabien, he was a man who would use any means to extract what he wanted, some of which were bloody and violent. Fabien noticed his wife's shudder and grabbed her wrist gently, pulling her towards him and sitting her in his lap, caressing her hair, " what needs to be done will be done, my love, that is how I work, I have always been this way and I will always be this way, my work protects the King and those about me, you are my wife and I will protect you with my dying breath and rid you of those who hurt you, however I see fit," he said to her kissing her softly on her lips, "now madame, with your help, I would like a nap and you shall join me", with which he put Lisette onto her feet and stood up, her arms helping him to their bed and lowering him onto the bed, he managed to lay himself in a comfortable position and pulled Lisette to him, " come and rest, Lisette", Lisette obeying and climbing in besides the pair drifting off together.

The days seemed to drift by, Lisette under the watchful eye of Fabien, mainly making sure she ate and slept well, he knew she was bored but it wasn't going to be long before they were leaving for home, himself healing well though it had taken almost a week, he decided it was time, he had already sent word to Christian and Michal to take Star and Lighting back to the cottage, taking Hazel and the two dogs with them, once he had dealt with Logan, he and Lisette would follow after being witnesses at Dimitri and Minette's wedding, he sent Lisette to be with Minette and had called Dimitri to help him with Logan, as much as he wanted this man to suffer he wanted him gone so he could prove to Lisette he was not always the sadistic beast people thought him to be, Dimitri had manacled Logan to the chains and held him facing Fabien. Logan glared at him, but before he could speak, Fabien punched in the face, taking his dagger from its case, "this is for Lisette", Fabien snarled, slitting Logan's throat, leaving him to bleed to death, Fabien shouting to one of the guards, " once he is dead, clean up and dispose of him", he turned to Dimitri, "come my friend, we have your wedding to attend", with which the two men turned and left, stopping only to wash Logans blood from their hands. They arrived at the chapel in good time and Minette and Lisette entering not long after, Lisette handing the happy bride to her new husband and taking her place next to her own, Fabien's arm wrapping itself round her waist, pulling her to him. The couple exchanged their vows and were declared man and wife, the four leaving to have a meal in the kitchens before Lisette and Fabien took their leave to go back to their cottage. Dimitri and Minette followed Lisette and Fabien into the courtyard where one of the stable hands had already saddled Minos and Bolt and was struggling to control the two headstrong stallions, Fabien took Minos reins and climbed up onto him, the stable hand holding Bolt steady whilst Dimitri helped Lisette up onto Bolt. The pair said goodbye to their friends and turned the horses towards the courtyard entrance and home, the horses racing down the forest trail as if they knew where they were going and were glad of it. 

As Fabien and Lisette approached the track that turned off to their cottage, they noticed a wagon approaching them from Paris, Lisette urged Bolt forward, she had recognized the horses, her parents had arrived. Fabien puzzled, urged Minos into a gallop, reining himself in besides Lisette, who was talking to the man in the front of the wagon, a elderly gentleman and woman were sat in the back of the wagon, the woman looking very similar to Lisette. Lisette noticing Fabien's questioning look introduced them, "Fabien, this is my father and mother, Jacob and Valetina Masson and their driver, Ben, they have come to stay for a few days after being with my brother and sister-in-law, for her lying in, I have a nephew", Lisette finished smiling, Fabien turned in his saddle and bowed the best he could to his new in laws. Lisette had already spoken to Ben and advised him where to go, Fabien urged Minos to the front of the same entourage, Lisette keeping pace with the wagon and chatting to her mother and father. They arrived at the cottage, Christian coming out to the sound of the wagon rolling into the yard, holding the head of the horse whilst Ben jumped down to unhitch the animal and take it to the stables, Fabien had jumped down from Minos and handed the reins to Michal, he strode over to Bolt and helped Lisette down from the big stallion, then they headed to the wagon to where Ben was helping Lisette's mother down, Valentina pulling her daughter into a warm embrace once her feet touched the floor, placing a loving kiss on her forehead. The two women headed arm in arm towards the kitchen, Lisette's happy giggles reaching Fabien and her father Jacob's ears. "I know what you did for Lisette and I thank you for protecting my daughter, she was in desperate need of someone to protect her", Jacob said to Fabien, shaking the younger man's hand. Fabien walked with Jacob into the house where Lisette and her mother were happily chatting together and tucking into the food that Hazel and Lily had prepared.

Lisette had asked Lily to come home with them to keep her safe, she had taken all the young maids under her wing and dealt out justice with the help of Fabien to anyone to tried to lay a hand on them, Lisette herself knowing from her first marriage, what it was like to be used as a toy for a man's pleasure. Besides with Lisette and Minette both being pregnant, they would need an extra pair of hands as a midwife, as Minette would be at least seven and a half months pregnant when Lisette and Fabien's baby was due, and Lisette would be around six months when Liselotte was due to give birth, so Lisette was going to train the young girl as a midwife and it was nice to have the young maid around, even if the poor girl was was scared of Fabien. Besides the poor lass also seemed to be sweet on Michal. The four sat around the table to eat whilst Lily took some food out to the men in the stables, the dogs happily ambling along at her feet, they knew their mistress was in safe hands, Wolf was looking for a nesting site as well knowing full well the stables would be warm and comfortable, her pups being due in six weeks or so. Hazel had left the family to go prepare one of the bedrooms for Lisette's parents and had shown Ben where to take the luggage. Lisette and her mother were chatting happily about her brother and her new nephew, Lisette had learnt her trade from her mother and had the medical insight from her uncle, something she had learnt was to prevent unwanted pregnancies with a mixture of herbs, it had come in very helpful when Logan had visited her, she shuddered at the memory, she would ask Fabien later whether Logan was gone. Valentina asked Fabien about his work and Fabien replied, telling her about his job at the palace though omitting the gorier details from his mother in laws ears, though he had a feeling her knew where his wife got her feistiness from.


	12. Chapter 12

As the night drew in, Valentina and Jacob said their good nights to the couple and went to their room, the long drive having exhausted them. Fabien held his hand out to his young wife, " come Lisette, let us take a walk before retiring for the night", a twinkle in his eye, he had not made love to his wife in nearly two weeks and since the night was warm and moonlit, there was a certain area of the garden where he intended to put things right. Lisette, noticing Fabien's grin stood up and walked out the kitchen door in front of her husband, his hand stoking her backside. The happy couple headed to the love seat in the covered arbor, they hadn't been here in over a month, Lisette secretly hoped they would get to spend a long time at the cottage, she knew Fabien had his work, but it had been peacefully lately and no one they knew was carrying other than Liselotte and she wasn't due for a good few months. Fabien sat down on the seat and pulled Lisette astride of him into his lap, feeling him himself harden. He undid the front of Lisette's dress and began to tease and caress her breasts, suckling each one alternatively, hearing his wife moan in pleasure, "hush my love, your parents will hear us", Fabien smothered his wife's moans with his mouth, kissing her ardently, moving his hand under her skirts and thumbing her clit, though he could tell she was almost wet with longing for him. He released himself from his breeches and plunged himself into Lisette, smothering her moans with kisses, the pair riding together until they both reached their release, collapsing against each other on the bench. Resting a while, Fabien could feel his side beginning to twinge, his wound although healed, still pained him, Lisette noticing her husband's sudden wince, looked at him, " are you OK?", she questioned him, her hand going to his wound. "yes, love, it still twinges, but I'm fine, come, I think it is time we reacquaint ourselves with our bed", smiling mischievously at Lisette.

Lisette blushed, she would never get enough of this man, linking her arm through Fabien's, the pair walked back to the cottage, saying night to the stable hands and Lily, before entering the cottage and saying night to Hazel, Lisette's dogs Bear and Wolf curled up in front of the fire. Lisette and Fabien crept upstairs feeling like naughty children, they crept into their room and closed the door quietly, Fabien locking it behind them, he didn't want any disturbances. Fabien turned and growled mischievously at Lisette, " now Lisette, you are mine", with which he gently grabbed her and throw her over his shoulder and gently onto their bed, he stripped himself off and stood naked in front of the fire. Lisette admired the strong toned body of her husband and seductively sat up in the bed, undoing her dress and pulling it over her head, before removing her chemise and throwing them both on the floor, the only thing left was her stockings, even her dagger wasn't strapped to her thigh, instead it was safely tucked in her medical bag. Fabien looked at his wife, her luscious body just starting to show the signs of her pregnancy, he positioned himself in front of her on the bed and began to caress her face gently, then clasping her to him hugged her deeply, he kissed her and began to caress her breasts, Lisette's hands caressing Fabien's hair and tracing her fingers down his back. She traced his scar, the wound Logan had left him with and moved her hands round to his already harden cock, taking it into her hands and caressing it slowly, hearing Fabien groan quietly, he finished caressing Lisette's breasts and gently pushed her onto her back, parting her legs he eased himself into her, gently bringing her to her climax again and again until he himself could hold back no longer and released himself deep inside her, collapsing gently at the side of her, pulling her to him, kissing her deeply, "I love you Lisette", he whispered to her, caressing her hair, " I love you too" she replied, kissing him on his nose mischievously. Lisette curled up in front of her husband and Fabien wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him, his hand placed protectively over her growing belly, gently nibbling her ear and nuzzling her neck, before kissing her forehead, "goodnight my wife", he whispered in her ear, Lisette already dozing in his arms.

The rest of Lisette's parents visit went quicker than Lisette had wanted it to, Fabien only being called to the palace twice and never needing to stop over night. Minette and Dimitri had come over on one of the days to visit her brother and letting them know the happy news, Lisette's parents had taken Minette and her brother Ben in as orphans and had raised them along with Lisette and her brother. Soon after her parents had left, Lisette wandered off, Fabien staring after her, he caught up with her and held her gently, wiping her tears with his thumb, they walked quietly to Lisette's destination, she was heading to Claudine's grave, she hasn't been in a while and although Fabien had tried to relief her fears, sometimes she would still feel the pangs of guilt at being the one who was Fabien's wife, instead of Claudine. The pair sat quietly at Claudine's grave and cleared the weeds from it, Lisette sat in quiet repose. She decided there and then on the name for their unborn child, whether Fabien agreed with it or not. Lisette rose and the pair walked quietly back to their cottage, Fabien's protective arm around Lisette's shoulders, her head resting against him. The pair of the walked upstairs and headed to their room, Fabien helped Lisette lay down for a nap, whilst he sat in one of the chairs by the fire, reading one of his books. Lisette woke a few hours later, feeling better and in need of food, Lily had brought them up some food not long before Lisette had woken up, braving the room whilst Fabien was there, the little maid beginning to slowly overcome her fear of him. 

Lisette rolled onto her side and looked at her husband, "did I sleep long?", she asked Fabien, Fabien turned to her " enough to catch up love, do you feel better?", smiling at her. Lisette nodded and sat up, she rose and walked over to Fabien, kissing him on the forehead and then she sat opposite him and began to eat the meal Lily had brought up for them, the pair chatting happily together. Later that afternoon, Hazel and Lily brought up some water and put over the fire to boil, so Lisette could have a bath, Fabien helping her to undress and into her bath, teasing her naked body. "Don't be long, love I want you", Fabien growled lovingly in her ear, teasing her nipples with his fingers before leaving her bathe. Lisette washed her hair and then herself, relaxing in the warm water, her mind wandering back over the last week, she had enjoyed the visit from her parents and the catching up on everything, but it had been tiring, her body slowly beginning to adjust to her pregnancy, but it was showing Lisette just how weak she had become from her illness and that scared her, she still had six and a half months left to go. She closed her eyes and sighed, things were not going to be easy but she knew she would have to confine herself after she had helped Liselotte and she didn't know how she would cope. Fabien, who had been sat by the fire watching his wife noticed her sigh, " what's wrong Lisette?", Fabien asked her gently, Lisette turned to face Fabien, "help me out and we will talk", Fabien walked over to the bath, holding Lisette's hand and lifted her out of the bath, wrapping her in the warm linens that had been placed near the fire.

Lisette dried herself and pulled her nightdress over head, seating herself on the bed, Fabien sitting next to her on the bed, wrapping his arm around her waist. Lisette poured all of her fears out to Fabien, how scared she was that she wouldn't be able to stay confined and couped up when the time came, or that her body would struggle with the later stages of her pregnancy. Fabien pulled Lisette to him, stroking her hair, he could not offer any words of comfort but understood her fears, many women feared their pregnancies. Fabien stood up and pulled Lisette up with him, " come Lisette, time for bed", kissing her on the forehead, he pulled back the throws, climbed in and pulled Lisette in with him, dragging the throws over the top of them and wrapping Lisette in his arms, nuzzling her neck, Lisette wriggling against him. She turned to face Fabien and pushing her fears and worries out of her head, submitted her body to his gentle caresses, kissing him ardently and gently grabbing his hardening cock in her hand, caressing it lightly, Fabien returning the favour by caressing her nipples and thumbing her clit, he pulled her on top of him and entered her, hearing her low moan of ecstasy, "ride with me, Lisette", Fabien moaned, plunging himself in to Lisette and bringing her to her peak, again and again until he could hold back no longer, she was his forever. Fabien came deep inside Lisette moaning her name, Lisette joining him as they both reached their climax together, Lisette slumping onto Fabien's chest, cheekily pulling the hairs on his chest, " minx", he growled grabbing her wrists gently and pushing her off him and onto her side, kissing her. "Sleep madam, you need to build your strength", rolling her so her back faced him and pulled her to him, slapping her backside playfully. Lisette snuggled up to Fabien and drifted off to sleep, Fabien not far behind with Lisette wrapped in his arms.

Fabien awoke the next morning to a knock on the door, " Monsieur Fabien", a small voice whispered, "are you awake?" Fabien smiled to himself, Lisette had scolded him for scaring poor Lily but it was his nature, "yes Lily, I'm awake but Madam is still sleeping", Fabien looked lovingly over at the sleeping form of his wife, he stood up and pulled his breeches on, " Monsieur Reuben is downstairs, he has a message for you", Lily whispered quietly through the door, "tell him I will be down shortly", Fabien replied quietly, kissing Lisette gently on her forehead, he'd already heard Lily scuttle off downstairs. He washed his chest and face in the cold bath water and pulled on his shirt and jacket, pulling his cloak on, he built up the fire so Lisette would not be cold when she awoke. He opened the door and headed downstairs knowing the only reason Reuben would be here would be a summons from the King. Sure enough, Reuben was in the kitchen with a message from the King, Reuben had already got Minos saddled for Fabien so the pair headed out the door and to the horses, climbing up on them and racing towards the palace, there had been what seemed as an attempt on one of the nobles lives and Louis wanted it investigating. Half an hour later they rode into the courtyard and jumped from the horses, the stable hand grabbing the reins, Fabien striding through the corridors of the palace to the kings anti chamber, Reuben behind him and Bear at his heels, the dog adopting Fabien as his master, people clearing a path for them as they looked a formidable force. Fabien entered the room and bowed to the King, nodding at Bontemps, " you requested my presence your majesty", Fabien asked. Louis turned to him and nodded, noticing the dog at Fabien's feet, "yours?", Louis questioned him, " My wife's, your Highness ", Louis chuckled admiring Bear, before turning to Fabien and explaining to him about what had been going on.

The guards had caught someone attempting to break into one of the nobles bedrooms, they had been armed with a knife, when questioned they had said they had been sent by someone but refused to say whom, the noble who's room it was, had luckily been away from Versailles, so had not been at risk that night. The prisoner was chained in the dungeons.Fabien set off to the dungeons to interrogate the prisoner, he was renown for getting information he needed out of his prisoners so this one would be no different or so he thought. Fabien entered the dungeon and strode to where the prisoner was being held, shock barely registering on his face, his prisoner was no more than a mere child and from the look of her had a valid reason for want to harm a nobleman, though how she'd slipped past his guard he didn't know. Fabien turned to Reuben and whispered to him quietly, " go and fetch Lisette, I think we may have need of her skills before the night is out, the child looks like she is ready to burst", Fabien hoped that Lisette's calm and mothering nature might also get the information he needed, though he had no fear about anyone else being involved. The girl turned to look at Fabien, her tear stained face a mixture of hurt and anger, she looked no more than sixteen, though her face seemed strangely familiar. Fabien unchained the poor girl and led her to one of the dungeons, settling her on the bed before locking the door behind him, despite her condition she was still a prisoner, though Lisette would probably string him up.

Forty minutes later Lisette and Lily arrived in a flurry of skirts, Lisette's face a picture of concern, the last time she been summoned this quickly to the palace, Sophie was losing her baby. "What's wrong, Fabien?", Lisette asked her husband running to him, Fabien clasped her to him, " follow me", he whispered to her, showing her to the cell, Lily following them, Fabien unlocked the cell door and the small figure turned to them, "Sara", Lisette gasped in shock, " what the hell happened", she turned on her husband. Fabien turned to Lisette, "she was found wandering the palace, armed with a knife, breaking into one of the nobles rooms, her true intent not known", he replied gruffly, " so you lock a heavily pregnant child in a cell", Lisette snarled at him, signalling to Lily, "she needs to be moved, her child will not be born here", with that she turned and helped Sara up, walking past Fabien with a glare, she headed to Fabien's chambers within the palace, Lisette already knowing that the baby was on its way, she had noticed the pool of water in the cell even if Fabien or the guards hadn't, she had already sent Lily off to get what they would need, at least it would be good trained for the young maid, though whether the young girl in her arms would survive was a different matter, Lisette wondered what the hell had happened since she last seen this poor girl, though she had a inkling and both men were thankful now dead, though she wished at present they were still alive so she could take her revenge on the pair of them. Lisette stripped the bed back and got Sara settled into it, Lily arriving with one of the other maids, Fabien following with a bucket of water. Lily thanked him and tried to close the door but Fabien stood in the way, " Lisette?", he questioned, "Leave, Fabien, I will find you later", she snapped at him, turning back to Sara as her contractions began and the girl screamed in pain. Fabien turned and closed the door, it was going to be a long day.


	13. Chapter 13

Twelve long and painful hours later, Sara's small but healthy daughter arrived and Sara although weak and tired had survived, though it would be touch and go, Lisette was exhausted too but her little apprentice Lily had done really well, they helped tidy Sara and her daughter up and changed the bedding, tucking the young mum in for a much needed rest, luckily Lisette had a change of clothes at the palace so whilst Sara and her baby slept Lisette washed and changed and sent Lily to the kitchens for food, telling her to make sure she went the long way round so Fabien didn't know they were done, she was in no mood for her husband's questions. Lily arrived back later with food and a clean dress for herself, her mother was on of the palace's maids so Lily lived at the palace, Lisette let the young maid wash and dress and the pair sat down to eat. An hour later, Lily began to droop, so Lisette made her a bed on the floor from cushions and a blanket, though tired herself, she needed to find Fabien and put the demons to bed. Checking on Sara and the baby, she pulled the door closed and headed down to Fabien's office, knowing even after all these hours, he would still be waiting for her. Lisette found Fabien sat in his chair brooding, he looked up at her as she entered, with a face of thunder, Lisette ignored him and sat in the chair opposite him. "Well woman, speak", he growled at her, angry at her defiance of him earlier. Lisette glared at him, her eyes sparking with anger " the girl and her baby daughter are fine, though tired, they are both resting in your chambers", and before he could get another word in "she will not leave or carry out her threat, the person she seeks, died a few months back at your own hand", Lisette told him. Fabien looked at her puzzled, " whom?", Lisette stood up and walked over to him, placing herself in his lap, as much as she was angry with him, she needed his comforting arms. Fabien took her face in his hand and repeated his question, "whom, Lisette?".

Lisette twisted her face out of Fabien's grasp, " The Duke du Cassal is the baby's father and Logan is Sara's brother, Logan brought her to see me and Henry at our house one day not long after Louis was born, she became a maid to him, though she was only fourteen years old, however after Louis' death and during my illness, she disappeared and I know not where to, however whilst Logan was hanging in your dungeon, I questioned him, its amazing what a man will do when his balls are at stake. He told me he'd taken his little sister back home where his friend, the duke was enjoying her company, the evil bastard knew of the duke's preference for young girls and had sold his only sister to him, the poor girls parents no longer being around to protect her, she had come her to take her revenge and find shelter and me, yet you lock her in a cell", Lisette trying to stifle the angry sobs. She stood up and turned away from Fabien, tears streaming down her face, even after his death Logan had sent this final blow to her, he knew she wanted to protect Sara, yet he had taken the young girl from her whilst she was too ill to do anything. Fabien sat from a moment, leaving his young wife to sob, stubborn as he was he was still angry with her, so that's why the child looked so familiar he thought, glad he had slit Logan's throat. Lisette turned back to face Fabien, tears staining her face, her eyes a mixture of anger and upset, "I bid you goodnight, Fabien, I will see you in the morning", with which she turned and left, leaving Fabien staring after her. He sat for a moment and then decided to take himself to see Dimitri, maybe he'd have a better reception from Dimitri and Minette than he would if he disturbed his wife this night or what remained of it, he left barely noticing the small shadow hiding in the dark corner of the office.

Once he gone, Lily scuttled down the secret corridor back to Lisette, " he has left madam, Padric will have the horses ready", Lily said quietly to her mistress, worried about what Monsieur Fabien would do if he caught them. "Thank you Lily, and don't worry he won't harm you I promise, come help me get Sara and the baby ready", between the two of them they helped Sara dress and wrapped the newborn into a sling securely around Sara, the three of them sneaking through the dungeons, hoods up on their cloaks to where Padric stood with the horses, Lisette glad they had brought Bolt, he could easily out run Minos if needs be, Lisette wanted to get Sara to her parents home, knowing she would be safe there, but it was nightfall and it was at least two hours ride to Paris, Lily would go with them as far as the cottage. Lisette climbed onto Bolt and helped Sara up behind her, Lily climbing onto the other horse and in a clatter of hooves they were out of the courtyard, racing in the moonlight down the forest track, as if wolves were at their heels, as Lisette knew there would be shortly though in the guise of a man, she just hoped they would be nearer Paris by then. Pushing all thoughts from her mind, she urged Bolt on, before long reaching the turn off for the cottage, "Stay hidden, if he comes home Lily and know that if he harms a hair on your head, I promise you he will pay", Lisette said quietly to the young maid before she urged Bolt back into a gallop, swearing she could hear Fabien shouting her even this far away, she dreaded him finding out but her spirit and stubbornness was too strong, she had to protect Sara.

Meanwhile Fabien had returned from the barracks after having his evening meal with Dimitri and Minette, as much as he didn't want to disturb Lisette, his gut was telling him something was wrong and usually he'd never been wrong before, he called Bear to him and went to his chambers. Knocking quietly on the door he called out to his wife, " Lisette, are you awake?", but there was no reply, assuming her to be asleep, he gently opened the door and was stunned to find it empty, he slammed the door and stormed off to the stables, sure enough Bolt was missing and one of the mares, "vixen," he growled, he knew she was mad at him but to leave in the middle of the night was madness, "guards to me", he yelled, summoning Reuben and Dimitri to him, briefly explaining things they saddled their horses and were off, Bear in front of them tracking his mistress. Dimitri turned in his saddle to his friend, " what did you do this time?", he asked Fabien jovially, knowing full well his friend and Lisette could be has hot headed as each other, "I locked a child onto a prisoner cell, my mistake being that she was heavily pregnant I don't think Lisette is mad at me, more so the fact that the child is Logan's sister and he sold her to Cassal". Dimitri looked shocked, no wonder Lisette was mad, he'd heard what Logan had done to Lisette and now it seemed the evil beast had sold his own sister, he was glad he was dead. Though he couldn't understand why Lisette had fled. The three of them arrived at the turn off for Fabien's cottage, but Bear tried to keep going, he knew his mistress hadn't turned off. Fabien, Dimitri and Reuben continued to follow Bear, trusting him to find Lisette. Fabien had estimated that Lisette could only be about half an hour in front of them and with Bolt carrying two he couldn't be going as fast.

Meanwhile, Lisette and Sara were making good time and weren't far from Paris, though Lisette could sense that Bolt was starting to tire, she reined him in and slowed him to a canter, Sara was resting in front of her, the babe tucked up safe and sound asleep. Lisette needed to get to Logan's chateau, he'd stolen something from her and now he was dead she wanted it back, it was one of the other reasons why she brought Sara this way, the Château was Sara's parents and now that her brother Logan was dead, she was the rightful heir, though it would be a few months before she would be healthy enough to go there. Half an hour later, the two women were in Paris and reining Bolt outside Lisette's parents, Ben had heard the clatter of hooves and was at the door to meet them, holding Bolt steady whilst Lisette climbed down and helped Sara from him. "Hold him for me Ben, I won't be long", with that Lisette took Sara into her parents house, the comforting figure of her mother stood in the hallway, Lisette walked Sara over to her mother and explained everything to her, her mother gasping and trying to stop Lisette leaving, but noticing her daughters stubborn streak, knew she couldn't stop her. Lisette kissed her mother and left, mounting Bolt as Ben held him and then she was gone, urging Bolt into a gallop. Not long after, Fabien and the two men arrived at the home of Lisette's parents, Fabien knocked on the door, the hour was late but he needed to know where Lisette was even if she was mad at him, he wanted her to be safe. Ben opened the door and let them in, Lisette's mother Valentina stood in the hallway, " Is she here?", Fabien asked her gently, Valentina told him that Lisette had left and where she had gone, Fabien nodded and asking if it was OK, left Dimitri and Reuben at the house, he wanted to deal with Lisette on his own, Bear remaining at house.

Fabien set off after his wife, following the instructions given by Lisette's mother, he arrived at Logan's chateau, tying Minos next to Bolt and pulling his sword, entered the chateau, listening for signs Lisette was about. He heard movement upstairs and headed that way, it was pitch black in the chateau, so he was going on instinct alone. He came across an open door and peering round saw a hooded shadow near a chest of drawers in the corner of the room. Edging towards the figure, Fabien crept across the room, Lisette spun round and met Fabien with her sword, shocking Fabien. "Yield Lisette", Fabien growled at her, Lisette looking at the glare on Fabien's face lowered her sword and put it away, turning away from Fabien and began searching through the drawers. " What's wrong?" Fabien asked her gently, Lisette sighed softly, "He took my grandmother's locket and told me only way I'd ever get it back was to be his whore, now he's gone I want it back, but I can't find it", she finished with a sob. " Why did you run at this ungodly hour, you know its not safe, Lisette and why did you remove the child, I would not harm her, you did not need to fear me on that", Fabien scolded her, pulling her to him, seeing the tear stains down her face. Lisette hung her head, "I don't know Fabien, I was scared and unsure what you would do to me or her, she is such a vulnerable child and has been treated so poorly, I felt like I'd failed her by not being able to protect her from Logan, I was the closest thing left to a mother that the girl had left", Fabien lifted her chin and kissed her, " I swore to you I would never harm you Lisette, never fear me, what I do to others I will never do to you, I promise you that, however much you anger me and defy me I will never punish you in the way you have seen me treat others, I have shown you once how I will punish you and that is the only way I will ever punish you", he finished softly. He turned and finding a candle and flint, lit the candle and put it on the chest of drawers, "come Lisette, we will find your locket and spend the night with your parents, then we will go home", kissing his wife.

Lisette walked over to Fabien and with his help began to search for her grandmother's locket. A few hours later and almost giving up, Lisette finally found the locket in a small chest in one of the other rooms, thankfully it was undamaged. Fabien undid the clasp and placed it around Lisette's neck, " come wife, its time we were in bed", with that the pair of them headed downstairs and to the horses, Lisette locking the door behind her, the key having been in Sara's possession. The pair mounted the horses and headed for Lisette's parents home, Lisette mentally and physically exhausted, the sun beginning to rise. Ben opened the door for them when they arrived and a maid showed them to a bedroom, Ben having taken care of the horses. Fabien helped his wife undress and helped her in to bed and climbed in beside her, pulling her to him and wrapped his arm around her, Lisette already drifting off to sleep and Fabien not far behind her. Several hours later they were woken by a knock on the door, a maid had brought them some food, once she had left, Fabien rose and built up the fire before getting dressed, Lisette rose slowly, feeling a bit sick, her pregnancy making her slightly nauseous, Fabien looked at her pale face, "come love, eat and we will go see Sara and your parents, but we will leave today for home", he said forcefully. Lisette nodded, she hadn't got the strength for a fight, she sat with Fabien and finished the meal, Fabien helping her with the ties on her dress and the couple went to see Lisette's parents, Lisette hugging her mother, Sara was sat in one of the chairs in the lounge nursing her little girl. Lisette went over to the young girl and chatted to her, reassuring her that she was now safe and would not come to any harm, Dimitri and Reuben were already outside getting the horses saddled. " Come Lisette, it is time for us to leave if we are to get home before the night comes in", Fabien coaxed Lisette gently. Lisette said goodbye to her parents and walked outside with Fabien to the horses, Fabien helping Lisette up into Bolt, before mounting Minos and with a wave to the family, the four of them headed for the cottage.


	14. Chapter 14

An hour later, they arrived at the turn off for the cottage, Fabien and Lisette turned off and Reuben and Dimitri headed back to the barracks. Fabien and Lisette headed quietly down the track, Bear following at their heels. They arrived at their cottage, Fabien jumping down and helping Lisette from Bolt, "Come Lisette, you need to rest", Fabien commanded and Lisette meekly obeying, knowing full well Fabien was in no mood for her to argue, she followed Fabien into the house, Bear at her heels and went straight upstairs to her room, pulling the curtains to and climbing into bed, she couldn't be bothered to undress, instead falling asleep on top of the covers. Fabien meanwhile had taken a seat downstairs in the lounge with one of his books, Bear laid in front of the fire, Wolf curled up in the corner. She wasn't far off being due to give birth to her pups and the King had requested one. Lisette had told Fabien that although they had been given to her together, the pair were from different litters, so there hadn't been any interbreeding, usually Lisette kept them apart when Wolf was in season, but because she had been nursing Sophie, the pair had been left together and nature had taken its course. He mused over the last few days, he'd certainly picked a wild fire for a wife, she would keep him on his toes that was for sure. Several hours later, a meek shadow appeared at the doorway, Lisette had woken from her nap and had come to join her husband for their evening meal. " Come and sit with me, madame," Fabien coaxed, Lisette seated herself opposite him and Hazel brought in their meal. The couple ate their meal chatting away, the events of the last few days put behind them.

Over the next couple of weeks, things settled in to a routine, the only disturbance being the arrival of Wolf's puppies, a happy healthy litter of six, four males and two females. Lisette's pregnancy progressing well, she made regular checks on the princess, whose pregnancy was also progressing and drawing to its end. One night the couple were curled up in bed, Lisette dozing and Fabien curled against her, his hand resting on her slowly appearing baby bump, when he felt something move beneath him, Lisette stirred, holding Fabien's hand on her womb. Their child kicked again, Lisette gasping at how strong it was, she'd felt flutters of movements over the last few weeks but this was the first big movement. Fabien looked lovingly at Lisette, "our child is strong", he said, rolling Lisette gently over to face him, kissing her softly, " he takes after his father", Lisette replied, she had an inkling she was carrying a boy as she seemed to carrying the same way she did with Louis, but only time and the birth would tell. "He?", Fabien looked a her questioningly, " I think so", Lisette replied, "I seem to be carrying the same way I did when I carried Louis, but only time will tell, so we will have to be patient my love", kissing him softly, before snuggling into him, feeling his strong arms wrapping round her and pulling her close. As Lisette lay drifting off to sleep, she began to feel her fears melting away, her unborn child seemed to be getting stronger and she herself was feeling stronger, Fabien when at home ensuring that she ate and slept regularly, not that he was away often, usually only a few hours or only a night. Fabien preferring to keep a watchful eye on his wife, tried to make sure he was around as much as he could be, or he would make sure she had an escort wherever she went. Not long after the pups had been born, the couple took a ride to Lisette's parents, it would be one of the last times before Lisette wouldn't be able to ride until after the birth of their child.

Fabien and Lisette arrived at her parents later that evening, Ben coming out to welcome them their ears met by the cry of a baby, Lisette smiled, Sara was still at Lisette's parents. Fabien helped her down and let her run into the house, into the welcoming arms of her mother. Fabien followed with their overnight bag, they would only be stopping for the night.  Valentina took her daughter into the lounge where Sara was sat nursing her now two month old daughter, Louisa. The three of them got chattering away, Lisette asking after Sara's health and checking on the baby, glad they were both OK. As if it felt left out, Lisette child took that moment to introduce itself to its grandmother by giving its mother a kick in the womb causing Lisette to gasp, "That was a strong one", Lisette said to her mother, as Valentina put a caring hand on her daughter's bump, " It is a strong child indeed", Valentina said smiling at her, she had been with Lisette through her birth of Louis, as much as she had loved her grandchild, instinct had told her the poor child was a weak one, she hoped this one would be stronger. Fabien meanwhile had found his father in law, Jacob and was busy discussing the plans for Sara and her baby, Jacob agreeing that until the child was older, Sara wouldn't be able to move back her family's Château, but he would look into getting her the protection she deserved and possible a husband as well, some one to protect her. Before long they were called for their evening meal, the five of them joining together in the big kitchen, chattering away. The night drawing in, the family went their separate ways to their bed chambers, Fabien helping his wife to undress and then into bed, his hands roaming over her naked body, making her ready for him, entering her gently and bringing her again and again to her peak, Lisette moaning his name as he found his own release. Curling up together, the couple fell asleep.

Morning came, bright and sunny, perfect for riding home, Ben had already saddled the two headstrong stallions and held them whilst Fabien helped Lisette up onto Bolt. He then climbed up onto Minos and the pair set the horses to a slow walk home, they were in no rush, Reuben had been advised where to find them should Fabien be needed at the palace but no request had come, so he had been free to spend time with his wife. He looked over at her lovingly, he couldn't wait to get home and make love to her again, as if sensing his gaze, Lisette turned to him and smiled at him, a twinkle in her eyes, suddenly Bolt surged forward and he and Lisette were away, leaving Fabien and Minos in their wake, "minx", Fabien shouted after his wife, urging Minos into a run, "so" Fabien thought to himself, "my vixen still seeks to beat me". Minos gained on Bolt with ease, but still could not quite overtake him, Fabien feeling mischievous, kept Minos along side Bolt and then grabbed Lisette from him, pulling her close to him, leaving the stallion puzzled at the sudden loss of weight on his back. Lisette twisted in Fabien's arms, planting a kiss on his lips, " cheat", she laughed. The happy couple headed down the track, Bolt following behind Minos, Fabien shouting to Michal once they arrived outside the cottage. Michal caught Bolts reins and held Minos whilst Fabien jumped down and pulled Lisette into his arms, carrying her through the house and to their room, Michal dealing with the two stallions. Fabien shoved the bedroom door open with a kick and deposited Lisette gently into the middle of their bed, turning and closing the door behind him. Removing his breeches, he climbed into the bed and lifting Lisette's skirts entered his wife, kissing her passionately, Lisette already wet for him. Fabien bringing Lisette to her climax again and again until he himself found his release, collapsing at the side of Lisette and pulling her to him, stroking her hair and kissing her deeply, "sleep Lisette", the pair drifting off. 

Before long, several months had passed and it was time for Princess Liselotte's lying in to begin, knowing that her midwife was six months pregnant, Liselotte had sent a carriage to collect Lisette and Lily to bring them both to the palace, Fabien riding along side them, the king's puppy seated in the carriage with Lisette, they had decided to give Louis the biggest boy, named Rascal. Lisette and Lily got settled in to Fabien's chambers, the young maid would be staying with her mother, in her room at the palace, Lisette and Fabien taking up residence in their old room. Minette came in to catch up with her friend, they hadn't seen each other for over a week, Lisette now being at the stage in her pregnancy where it wasn't safe to ride anymore, Minette not being too far behind her at about four and a half months. A week after arriving at the palace, Liselotte finally went into labour, Lisette and Lily in attendance, a doctor on standby just in case. Several hours later, Liselotte gave birth to a healthy baby boy, "a boy, your highness", Lisette announced to both Liselotte and Philippe, cleaning and wrapping the newborn in swaddling cloths and handing him to his mother, Philippe beaming with pride. The Prince and Princess named the boy Alexandre Louis. Once Lisette had cleaned and settled Liselotte, Lily and Lisette left the newborn in the care of the wet nurse and nursemaid that had been assigned to him, Lily joining her mother and Lisette going to her chambers, hoping Fabien was there, she was tired and in need of rest. She opened the door, but sighed, Fabien was not there, she climbed onto the bed and drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile, Lily on the way to her mothers quarters had spied Monsieur Fabien in his office and had let him know his wife had finished her duties, she also said she would find her sister and get her to bring Lisette and himself some food.

Fabien thanked the young maid, glad the timid lass was gradually overcoming her fear of him, it would stop Lisette jibbing him about it. He picked up his book and headed for his quarters, quietly opening the door, seeing Lisette curled up and sleeping peacefully in the middle of the bed, he put his book on the table and gently pulled a blanke over his sleeping wife, it was starting to turn cold as winter edged its way closer. Fabien began to build a fire to warm up the room, Rosetta, Lily's sister arriving not long after with plates of warm food for Fabien and Lisette, Fabien thanking her as she turned and left, closing the door behind her. Fabien walked over to the bed and gently woke his sleeping wife, "time to eat, Lisette", he said to the waking figure. Lisette yawned and slowly sat up, " help me undress, first Fabien", she asked him, conscious that her dress was covered in dried blood from earlier. Fabien undid the ties of his wife's dress, resisting the urge to tease her body, exhaustion written on his wife's face. Lisette walked over to the chest of drawers and pulled out a clean nightdress, pulling it over her head and wrapped a shawl around her shoulders, seating herself opposite Fabien and beginning to eat, enjoying every mouthful, it had been several hours since she had eaten, having been with Liselotte and not willing to leave the young Princess. Luckily Rosetta had brought a feast so there was enough to keep Lisette and Fabien well fed, Lisette not wanting to have another fainting episode in front of her husband. Lisette and Fabien chattered away about the new arrival, talk soon turning to their pending arrival, Lisette only having about three months left to go, her bump now showing and the child moving quite strongly within her.


	15. Chapter 15

Winter came and went giving way to the Spring, Lisette and Fabien had returned their home a week after the arrival of Alexandre, and spent the winter months in relative peace, Fabien always on call for the King but never far from his wife's arms. Lisette surprising herself by managing to cope quite well with her self induced confinement during the last few weeks of her pregnancy, her body too big for her to move far anyway. Before long the anniversary of Claudine's death had come by, Fabien had been called to the palace earlier that morning, but had promised to return later that day and escort Lisette to her cousin's grave to pay their respects. By the afternoon there was no sign of Fabien, so Lisette being stubborn enlisted the help of Christian and Hazel and headed to her cousin's grave, Christian helping her sit on the small bench that Fabien had put in a few months ago. They had been there for about half an hour, when Lisette felt a familiar twinge and the sudden release of her waters, Fabien was going to kill her. Hazel spotting the sudden change in her mistress's face gestured to Christian to help Lisette up, between the pair of them they managed to get slowly back to the cottage and to her room, Christian yelling to Michal to saddle Bolt, he would go and let his master know the news. Lily and Hazel began to help Lisette out of her dress and into a nightdress, stripping the bed and covering it with sheets before helping their mistress into it, luckily Lisette's contractions were not yet coming quick and close together even though they were quite painful. Three hours later, Lisette's contractions were coming closer together and more painful but there was still no sign of Fabien, Christian had been to take him a message, but as Fabien was in with the King he could not be disturbed, so Christian had returned home. An hour later, Fabien arrived, entering the bedroom to the cries of his newborn filling the air, Lily lifting the newborn to show him to his mother, and noticing Fabien at the door, announced with a smile on her face, "a boy Monsieur, healthy and hearty", Lisette turned to look at Fabien with an exhausted face, " we will call him Claude, after Claudine, so her legacy will live on", she said softly.

Lily, having cleaned and wrapped Claude in swaddling clothes, handed him to Fabien to hold, whilst Hazel and Lily cleaned and prepared Lisette for bed. Fabien beamed down at the little bundle of life in his arms, his son, looking over at Lisette he smiled, against all her fears and odds she had made it through her confinement and the birth. Lily and Hazel had managed to prop Lisette up and Fabien handed her Claude, the babe starting to cry for his feed, Lisette taking her son from Fabien and putting him to her breast, the baby suckling strongly. Fabien removed his riding cloak and boots and settled himself on the bed next to Lisette, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Lily and Hazel leaving the happy family in peace. "Thank you", Fabien said softly to Lisette, kissing her forehead, Claude falling asleep in his mother's arms. Fabien lifted the sleeping infant and placed him gently in the crib at the side of their bed, Lisette beginning to drift off, Fabien helped her lay down and tucked her in, stroking her hair. He stoked the fire and added a few more logs, before undressing and climbing in besides his sleeping wife, his arm protectively over her waist, his thoughts drifting back over the past year, he'd gone from grieving lover to a loving husband and father, all thanks to the young woman at his side. Fabien drifted off to sleep with Lisette in his arms, awaking a few hours later to his son's hearty cries, sleepily Fabien lifted his son from the crib and handed him to Lisette, who'd woken with Claude's cries but was still a little sore to move, she settled Claude to her breast and relaxed against Fabien's chest, he had propped himself up behind her as a support, his arm wrapped lovingly around her waist, kissing her neck gently, he knew it would be a few weeks until he could make love to her again but he could wait, she needed to regain her strength.

The days began to pass and Lisette regained her strength, being up and about within a few days after Claude's birth and allowed outside within a week after receiving a blessing from the priest. She wrapped Claude into a sling and with Fabien headed to Claudine's grave to present their son to her memory, Fabien had heard the tale of the day of Claude's birth and had chastised Lisette lightly, knowing how much Lisette still felt that her happiness was only down to her poor cousin's demise. They placed fresh flowers on Claudine's grace and walked slowly back to the cottage, stopping a while in the garden and Lisette settling on a bench to feed Claude, Fabien sitting next to her, admiring his wife and son, he'd only been called to the palace once since his son's birth, but had ridden like the wind to be home once he'd finished. Days seemed to fly by, Claude getting bigger and Lisette gaining her strength, within six weeks she gave herself the Ok to be back in the saddle and with a twinkle in her eye, mischievously told Fabien that he was OK to be riding her again, though they had a visit to the palace to make first, for Minette's lying in. Michal had saddled Minos and Lightning, Lisette had secured Claude in his sling around her body, and with Fabien's help, climbed up onto Lightning, Fabien then climbed up onto Minos and the pair set off towards the palace at a steady pace. A few hours later they arrived at the palace, Fabien helping Lisette down and escorting her to Dimitri and Minette's quarters, Lisette and Minette both glad to see each other having not seen each other for at least two months, Lisette could tell Minette was not far off giving birth. Claude introduced himself by yelling for his meal, Minette offering Lisette a seat and settling herself down, Lisette setting Claude to feed. Fabien and Dimitri had walked into the other room and were stood talking. A few hours later, Minette's waters broke, Dimitri heading to Fabien's chambers to get Lisette who was awake after feeding Claude. She settled the baby into the makeshift crib Fabien had made and pulling her shawl around her shoulders, kissed Fabien and said, "if he wakes, you know where to find me", before she turned and followed Dimitri to his lodgings.

A few hours later, with Minette's labour in full swing, Fabien arrived with a screaming Claude. Lisette checked on Minette, who's contractions were coming thick and fast, luckily Lily had arrived at the palace an hour or so earlier and Fabien had found her in the kitchens with her mother, so had asked her to come and help whilst Lisette fed Claude. Lily took over from Lisette, whilst Lisette sat and fed Claude, holding Minette's hand and giving her friend comfort whilst feeding her son, Fabien and Dimitri stood in the other room. Half an hour later, Claude had finished his feed and fallen asleep, Lisette placed him in the crib that was there for Minette's baby and turned her attention back to her friend, Minette's baby was on it's way, Lisette bringing the squalling baby into the world, " it's a boy, Minette", Lisette said to her friend, Lily taking the child from her to clean him and wrap him in swaddling clothes. Minette suddenly began to cry again with another contraction, Lisette turned to her in concern, to see the head of another child emerging, "it's twins", Lisette exclaimed, helping her friend with the birth of her second child, Lily walking into the other room to hand the first child to Dimitri, " you have twin boys", Lisette shouted through, holding the second baby up for the now very exhausted Minette. Dimitri walked through and placed a loving kiss on his wife's head, "thank you my love, for my wonderful sons", Minette nodded, Lisette bringing her both the boys and helping her sit up so she could feed the both of them together. Fabien had come through after Lisette and Lily had cleaned Minette up, to congratulate the pair of them, " so my friends, what are you going to name the pair of them", he asked them. Minette and Dimitri looked at each other and grinned, "Fabien and Jacob", Dimitri piped up, grinning at his friend, Fabien chuckled, he knew they had chosen Jacob after Lisette's father who had raised Minette and her brother, Ben after they had been orphaned, but he hadn't realized they would name their son after him.

After Lisette had got Minette settled with her sons and was confident that her friend was doing OK, she picked up her sleeping son, and saying goodnight to Minette and Dimitri, linked her arm in Fabien's and the pair headed back to Fabien's chambers, Lily going back to her mother's room, she would return to the cottage in the morning. Fabien and Lisette entered their room, Lisette putting Claude into his crib, while Fabien got a fire going. He turned towards his wife and picked her up, carrying her over to their bed, he wanted to make love to her, but that could wait until the morning, if Claude let him, as he could see how exhausted she was. Placing her on the bed, he helped her out of her stained nightdress and pulled her to him as they curled up in bed together, pulling the covers over them and drifting off to sleep. Claude woke them a few hours later for his feed, Lisette settling him to her breast and lying back in bed with Fabien, letting the hungry youngster feed until he feel asleep. Lisette climbed out of bed and put Claude into his crib, climbing in next to Fabien, curling against him seductively, caressing his cock in her hand, teasing and tormenting him with her fingers, Fabien growled seductively and flipped Lisette onto her back, tormenting her sex and driving himself into her, over and over bringing her to her climax until he could hold himself no longer, he'd waited so long for this moment, he pulled Lisette to him, kissing her passionately pulling her to him, the pair falling asleep in each others arms, until a few hours later when Claude woke them for his next feed. 

The months began to fly by for the happy family, Fabien never far from his happy family, Claude growing at a rapid rate and Lisette gaining back her strength. The loving couple making love as often as they could, their favourite spot being the covered arbor in the garden, when Claude had fallen asleep, it was on one such night, on nearing the cottage, when they heard a strangled neigh from the stables, Fabien pulled his dagger and edged into the stables, with the light from the moon they could see that Star was struggling with her labour, the mare being a week overdue. Lisette shouted to Hazel and asked her to bring some hot water to the stables, the midwife in her kicking in, she had assisted at difficult births with humans and both mum and baby had survived, so she was going to help her four legged friend deliver this foal. Fabien put his dagger away and moved to help Lisette with Star, holding the mare's head as they both eased the mare down to the floor of her stable, the stable hands Christian and Michal bringing in more hay and putting it around the mare. Star whinnied in pain and Fabien spoke softly to her, soothing her. Christian had gone for the hot water and followed Hazel out to the stables with it, Hazel bringing with her strips of linen and Lily following behind her. Lisette knelt down behind to help pull Star's foal out, the foal was breech and Star was struggling to push it out, Lisette managed to wrangle the foal with some rope around its legs and with Michal's help began to pull the foal out, it came out with a loud whoosh and a pained whinny from Star. Lisette and Lily began to work on the foal cleaning and rubbing its body to coax it to breath, which it did with a little snort. Lisette smiled, they'd saved both the mare and her foal. 

"We'll name him Midnight", Lisette said, and gave Star a pat, who was now back up on her feet and nuzzling the little foal, coaxing him to feed. "Stubborn, like his father though" she said, glancing at the other stall where Minos was leaning his head over to watch what had been going off. She patted the stallion on the head and mischievously looked at Fabien, and said to Minos, "we all know where you get that from though boy don't we", Fabien glared at Lisette playfully, " you'll pay for that minx" and with that he was over to the other side of the stall and grabbing Lisette by the waist and planting a heavy kiss on her lips. Contented that Star and Midnight were fine and the foal was feeding well, Lisette and Fabien left the horses in the capable hands off Michal and Christian, Lily staying behind with them and Hazel returning to the cottage after Lisette and Fabien. Fabien caressing his wife's backside hinting at what he wanted to do with her, but holding of as his son decided to let the world know he had awoken from his nap. Lisette headed upstairs and stripped off her dirty clothes, assisted by Fabien and lifted Claude out of his crib, attaching the screaming tot to her breast to feed, settling down on the bed. Fabien undressed and climbed in besides his wife, stroking her back tenderly with his fingers, he was impatient, but knew his son came first in this instance. Claude finished his feed and fell asleep in his mother's arms, Lisette placing him gently in his crib and climbed into bed besides her husband. Fabien climbed on top of his wife and entered her, making her climax again and again, until he in turn found his release, slumping gently onto his side, kissing Lisette on her nose and pulling her to him as the pair fell asleep, catching what they could before their son would wake them again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I originally started writing this fanfic, this ending was never in my thought, but as things progressed it sort of happened, so without giving away to much, this is my last chapter on this particular story.

Two Years Later...

Claude's second birthday had come around before Fabien and Lisette could blink, the child a happy, giggling and strong toddler, learning his words and manners well, however Lisette was not doing as well. She was two thirds of the way through her third pregnancy, Fabien and her second child, it had been a difficult one from the start, the sickness leaving her tired and her tonic not curing it. Lily had taken over being the midwife for the village enabling Lisette to rest as much as possible, though the pair had assisted at the birth of Hazel and Christian's first child, the cries of whom were now filling the cottage. Minette and Dimtri had, had their third child, a daughter named Elizabeth. Lisette had invited her friend to come through for a little tea party for Claude for his birthday, and it was then she confided in her trusted friend, she had been spotting during this pregnancy and although the child was kicking strongly, she feared something may go wrong. Minette reassured her firned that nothing would go wrong, knowing that many women had spotted blood during their pregnancies, and had gone on to have healthy babies and survived the births as well. Lisette pushed it to the back of her mind and taking her tonic, managed to enjoy the tea party for her son's birthday, the little boy giving his mother a loving hug and playing with his friend's Fabien and Jacob, Minette and Dimitri's twin boys, in the garden, under their mothers' watchful gaze. Midnight whinnied as he heard his young master. Midnight had grown into a strong black colt, just like his father Minos, but showing the white flash on his nose that his mother had, Fabien and Lisette had given the colt to Claude to be his once he was a little older to ride.

Fabien and Dimtri arrived later in the afternoon, reliving the two women of their parenting duties and playing in the garden with the boys, promising to bring them in for their evening meal, Dimitri and Minette would be staying overnight and returning to their cottage the next day, they had outgrown their rooms at the barracks with the arrival of Elizabeth, so were renting a cottage in the village. Elizabeth woke and reminded her mother that she needed feeding, Minette placing the crying infant to her breast and sitting opposite her friend in the lounge, Bear and Wolf seating themselves in front of the fire, followed by Beast, one of the pups from Wolf's second litter, he was now a year old and usually followed Claude around, having latched onto the young boy as play friend and master. Wolf and Bear now both five year's old, they were still in their prime, Bear going with Fabien when he went about his duties at the palace and Wolf remaining as guard dog with her mistress and young son. Lisette sat reminsing over the last year, it had been a relatively calm one, apart from this pregnancy; her ward and friend, Sara, had been married to a rather handsome duke, the pair of them residing at the Chateau of Sara's parents, Sara, becoming the Comtess de Longray, on the death of her brother had been in the position to marry within society and had done so with the arrival of the Duke de Liversidge at Versailles, the pair courting and falling in love, the Duke accepting Sara's daughter Louisa and raising her as his own.

Time began to pass and everything seemed to be going perfectly for the Marchal family, until one stormy night. Fabien was at the palace and Lisette had just settled Claude in his bed, after he had been awoken by a clap of thunder, Lisette, feeling a sudden pain in her womb and a wetness on her legs. She headed to her room and began to undress, concern on her face, the baby not being due for another month. It was then she noticed the blood on her legs, mixed with her waters, her baby was on its way whether she liked it or not. Lisette shouted for Lily and Hazel, the panic in her voice sending the two maids hurrying to their mistress's room. Lisette got herself onto the bed, as the women rushed in, seeing the concern on Lisette's face and the blood on her nightdress, Lily ran back downstairs and found Christian, telling him the news and sending him for Fabien. Then she turned and began to prep some water and towels for Hazel, taking them upstairs and returning for the water, bypassing a startled and scared Claude on the stairs, he had heard his mother's yells. Lily took the things into Lisette's room and spoke to Hazel, Hazel came out of the room and took hold of the young boy's hands, taking him with her down the stairs and into the kitchen, getting him a biscuit, and hearing her own child's cries, took Claude with her and sat him in the maid's quarters whilst she fed her baby. Lily meanwhile was helping Lisette with the birth of her child, the pair both worried about the amount of blood, both women knew that some mother's had hemorrhaged during their births and died as a result, Lily suddenly fearing for her mistress's life. Two hours later and the storm in sway, Fabien arrived at the cottage, dripping wet, racing upstairs to his wife, Christian and a priest not far behind him. Fabien opened the door to the sound of strong crying from a newborn. Lily holding up the child for him as he walked in, concern for his wife written on his face, “A healthy if a little small girl, monsieur”, Lisette turning to look at her husband, her face deathly pale.

Lily cleaned the baby and swaddled her, handing the child to Christian, whispering to him to see if Hazel could feed the child to give their mistress the best chance, though deep down the pair both knew if would be a miracle if Lisette survived. Christian took the small bundle to his wife and told her the news, whispering quietly so the sleeping Claude could not hear them. Lily turned back to her mistress and tried to clean her as best she could, the blood loss not easing, it was normal for a woman to bleed after giving birth, but this was too much. Fabien meanwhile had stripped of his wet cloak and jacket, pulling his boots off and settling himself next to Lisette on the bed, pulling his poor wife to him. “Don't leave me” he whispered to her, Lisette turning and caressing his face, “I will try not to my love, but only god can make that decision”, she was fully aware of the priest in the background, reading her last rites, in case she didn't make it through the night. She could feel her body weakening as time went by. “Find Claude for me, I wish to speak with him and bring my daughter”, she said to Lily, Fabien holding her to him, the storm raging on outside. Several minutes later, Lily brought the newborn in, with Claude holding to her skirts, seeing his papa, climbed onto the bed and gave him a hug before leaning over to hug his mother. “Claude”, Lisette spoke quietly to her son, her strength beginning to fade, “Mama has to go see the angel in heaven soon, so I want to ask you a big favour, I want you to look after your little sister and protect her, help papa as much as you can and be a big brave boy for me”, tears began to pour down Lisette's face as her brave young son nodded to her, his small face peering at his newborn sister in his papa's arms. Fabien pulled the pair of them into a big hug, careful not to squash his newborn in his arms. Lisette kissed her son on his forehead and taking her daughter from Fabien, gave the infant a kiss, whispering softly to her “I will never see you grow up, but know this little one, your father and brother will give you my love and I will always watch over you, I apologize for not being there for you”, Lisette then handing the infant to Lily, ensuring that Claude went with the maid, Lily closing the door softly behind her, the priest having already left.

As the storm began to ease, Fabien held his wife as she drifted in and out of consciousness, her life slowly ebbing away from her. She turned to him for one last time, “ I love you, do not blame our baby, it was not her fault, love her as you love Claude, promise me this, I will always watch over you all”, Fabien's tear stained face looked lovingly at her and kissed her softly, Lisette'seyes closed and her breathing eased, four hours after her daughter had arrived in this world, Lisette was taken from it. Fabien clasped his wife's lifeless body to him and sobbed, she wasn't meant to leave him, they were meant to be together forever his head raged. Half an hour later, he wiped his eyes with his sleeve, pulled on his boots and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him, climbing onto Minos he urged the stallion into a gallop and was gone within an instance. Lily and hazel, having got the infants settled went upstairs to their mistress's room, knowing that with the way their master had departed the house, their poor mistress was gone. They had asked Christian to bring up some hot water, and between the two of them began to clean their mistress, stripping the bed as Christian held his mistress's lifeless body, thankfully the blood had not seeped into the mattress, so once the fresh bedding had been placed on the bed, Christian laid his mistress on it. The two maid's picked out Lisette's wedding dress from her wardrobe, dressing their mistress in it and doing her hair, she looked like an angel.

Fabien returned hours later, grief still written on his face, Michal and Christian having already dug Lisette's grave site, she had asked to be buried next to her cousin. Fabien looked at his wife, his hand stroking her face and moving a stray strand of hair fromher eyes, she looked so peaceful, Claude following with Bear, Wolf and Beast at his sides. Fabien placed his wife in her grave and turning, picked up his young son, holding him close, they walked back to the cottage together, leaving Christian and Michal to bury their mistress, Lily weeping by the sides, Hazel having remained because of the two infants. Wolf sat by the grave and howled, a long and eerie sound, Beast and Bear, following Fabien, Wolf refused to move, even when Christian, Michal and Lily returned to the cottage. The day drew on and Wolf still did not return, her howls filling the track, Fabien knowing how the poor dog felt. Spending the evening at the cottage and eating his meal, he turned to Hazel and said quietly “I will return in the morning, you know where I will be if you or they need me”, with that he turned and left, he couldn't face sleeping in his bed without Lisette at his side. He returned to the palace and spent the night in his chambers, returning the next morning to the cottage and his children, Claude and his yet unnamed daughter, who's hearty cries were filling the air. Walking in the door he was met by a hug from his son, Hazel following behind with his daughter in her arms, “Monsieur, what will you name her”, the maid asked him softly, Fabien reached out and took his daughter from her, holding her and looking into the child's eyes, “Lisette, she will be named after her mother”, kissing the child on her forehead, before handing her back to Hazel. “where is Wolf”, he asked, noticing that only Bear and Beast were present. Hazel piped up “she did not return last night”, Fabien nodded, turned and left the cottage, heading to Claudine's and Lisette's graves, there curled in a ball at the head of Lisettes graves was the lifeless body of her loyal company, Fabien summarizing that the poor dog had died of a broken heart, walking back to the cottage, he signaled for Christian and between the two of them they buried the poor beast at the head of her mistress's grave, so even in death she could protect her.

Lisette had been Fabien's wife for less than three years and had given him two beautiful and healthy children, she had showed him he could find love again even in grief, though how he would make if back after this he didn't know, other than love for his children, he would lock his heart away, so he would never feel this pain again.


End file.
